Madre soltera
by Green Mido
Summary: Embarazarse a temprana edad siempre era un problema para cualquier caso. Esta vez Inuyasha y Kagome se convirtieron en padres, unos que terminaron separados con el tiempo pero ante lo ocurrido todo cambiaría y su destino así como su hija terminaría por unirlos. Eso si una persona no terminaba por alejarlos.
1. Chapter 1

El timbre del hogar sonaba con un ritmo bastante travieso.

Se trataba de una corta cancioncita que hacía aquel conocido de la familia por el cual la pequeña de la casa incriminaba a su madre con la mirada.

Conocía bien a la persona que timbraba y no era como si la despreciara pero prefería salir a solas con su madre al parque de diversiones como se había planeado.

Con pronta resignación la pequeña de negros y rizados cabellos acudió a la puerta para saludar al moreno que le sonreía con bastante coqueteo a su madre ignorándola a ella por completo.

―**Uhm, sí, h****ola ¿cómo estás Bankotsu? Yo muy bien.**

A sus siete años esa pequeña sabía usar muy bien el sarcasmo, todo gracias a su ausente padre.

―**¿Cómo estás Shyori? **― sonrió para cargarla.

―**¿Irás con nosotros al parque?**

―**Ay pequeña **― sonrió ― **¿quién crees que tuvo la idea?**

―**¡¿Tú?! ¡gracias, gracias! ¡me encanta ese parque!**

―**Lo sé y por eso fue que se me ocurrió **― guiñó.

―**Agradece a Bank, cielo, si por mi fuera solo te llevaría a comer el día de hoy **― interrumpió su burlista madre.

Kagome Higurashi amaba ver los achocolatados ojos de su hija expresando cualquier sentimiento, para ella eran algo mágico pero gracias a que era madre joven siempre arruinaba el momento con una broma pesada.

Ahora la molesta mirada de la pequeña se hacía presente causándoles a los adultos una fugaz sonrisa.

Con la ayuda de un breve periodo de tiempo la pequeña familia acudió con vigor a cada juego mecánico que ordenaba la pequeña.

Shyori aprovechaba que su madre accedía a subir en algunos juegos pues con la compañía de Bankotsu era mucho más fácil ya que ambos podían hacer la carita de perrito que siempre les ayudaba a conseguir lo que querían.

En ocasiones la pequeña peli rizada entristecía por no tener al menos un compañero para poder entrar con ella a los juegos para menores así que mientras comía en silencio se ingenió algo bastante creativo.

―**Quiero un hermanito.**

Pidió con una gran sonrisa pero lo que para ella era una idea brillante para su madre era todo lo contrario. Kagome se impresionó tanto que salpicó de su bebida mientras que el moreno solo sonreía con victoria.

Así era Shyori, tan déspota, otra manía que aprendió de su padre.

La primera era su claro sarcasmo.

―**¿Niño o niña? **― preguntó Bankotsu mientras que su pareja se retiraba para calmar su tos.

―**Que sea niño porque yo quiero seguir siendo la princesa de la casa.**

Él negó con gracia ― **entonces me pondré en ello.**

―**¡Wow! ¡¿puedes hacerlo?!**

―**Si tu mamá acepta a esta gran abejita, sí.**

―**¿Abejita? **― inclinó su cabeza.

Shyori solo emanaba confusión.

―**¿De qué abeja hablan? **― interrogó la madre al acercarse una vez tranquila su tos.

Ni siquiera pudo sentarse de nuevo con tranquilidad ya que su hija le explicaba y saltaba emocionada cierta idea que poco entendió pues se había explicado con tan poca lógica.

Lo que su novio le había contado era una sugerencia sumamente grandiosa para la pequeña, fue por eso que comenzó con sus interrogaciones para así empezar su plan de tener un hermano y compartir con él lo que no podía con nadie.

Eso beneficiaría a Shyori ya que realmente se sentía sola en casa. La compañía de su niñera le ayudaba un poco cuando su madre se ausentaba por trabajo pero no era lo mismo a convivir con niños.

Shyori siempre quiso ser inscrita en una guardería para tener amiguitos pero ella no sabía ni mucho menos entendía los gastos que eso implicaba.

En casa había cosas mucho más importantes que eso así como el tema actual.

Gracias a la repentina idea de su hija Kagome había entendido lo que Bankotsu estaba inculcándole, algo irracional que llegó molestarla pero sinceramente, hacerla un poco feliz.

Por el otro lado el moreno le encogió sus hombros.

Estaba dándole a entender que había aprovechado la situación y aunque Kagome le rodó los ojos terminó por sonreírle. Ella no lo había tomado tan mal como imaginaba y eso era porque quizá había una pequeña probabilidad de que lo suyo se convirtiera en algo mucho más serio.

―**¿Te está gustando el lugar, amor? **― interrogó la madre para cambiar el tema.

―**¡Me encanta! ¿a ti te gusta, Bank?**

―**Claro que sí, y más si estamos todos en familia.**

―**Sí pero… **_**a mí**__**me gustaría que mi padre estuviera aquí **_― susurró lo último pero aquello ya no pudo escucharlo su madre ya que se había alejado para contestar su teléfono.

―**Yo estaré aquí para apoyarlas y acompañarlas a todos lados.**

―**¿Lo prometes? Es que yo lo extraño, ya ni podemos vernos por el celul**_―_

Bankotsu interrumpió ― **mira mejor… uhm… ¿por qué no nos vamos todos de viaje a Japón?**

―**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿de verdad me llevarías?!**

Shyori peló los ojos exaltada.

Él había logrado su cometido.

Cambió el tema para no sentirse incómodo y a decir verdad un tanto molesto pues el padre de Shyori era algo del que no hablaba con su pareja y aunque poco sabía de él entendía que siempre iba a ser importante aunque eso le disgustara.

Al ignorar por completo la charla de la pequeña esta giró hacia lo que él tanto veía con interés pues claramente sentía que no estaba siendo escuchada y ahora entendía el por qué.

Su madre hablaba con alguien mediante su teléfono y parecía no ser agradable pues de sus facciones emanaba preocupación y un poco de tristeza.

Entonces Shyori suspiró.

Ella era una niña con muy poca edad pero entendía cosas de su madre por lo que deseó que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando su madre bajaba su ánimo ocurrían desgracias en casa como un corte de luz, no asistir a la escuela para visitar a su madre en el trabajo y todo gracias a la falta de efectivo en la familia.

Al terminar la llamada su madre se mostró preocupada y un tanto alterada así que le sonrió entregándole algo de ánimo.

Por lo menos había podido estar en ese parque de diversiones por unas cuantas horas. Si tenían que irse eso ya era lo de menos.

Lo que había imaginado la pequeña terminó por ocurrir. Todos tuvieron que regresar a casa pero Bankotsu tuvo que dejarlas solas y aunque la pequeña no entendía el motivo aceptó despedirlo con un dulce beso viéndolo subir a su automóvil junto a su madre.

―**Shyori.**

Su madre la nombró tan repentinamente que la pequeña saltó del susto.

―_**¿Q-qué pasa mamá?**_

Ambas veían al moreno regalándoles un ademán antes de perderse en su automóvil.

―**Parece que tu abuelo enfermó así que hay que ir a verlo.**

Haber crecido en una familia rota había hecho que tomara las cosas con pensamiento y comprensión. Ese era el motivo por el cual su madre era tan directa.

―**Pero… estaba de viaje **― sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ― **¡¿chocó?!**

Shyori se dejó ver asustada.

La pequeña sabía que su abuelo viajaba mucho por trabajo y siempre lo hacía en automóvil. Ella era niña bastante madura para su temprana edad.

―**Él está bien pero quiere verte**― suspiró desviando la mirada.

Su hija era tan tierna que lo único que quería era sujetar y machacar esas sonrojadas mejillas hasta hacer llorar esos ojos color chocolate que lamentablemente traían consigo un recuerdo.

Sus orbes achocolatadas eran acompañadas por destellos dorados.

Lo que tanto le traía un suspiro.

―**Yo también quiero ver al abuelo mami, será mejor que nos bañemos rápido para irnos ya.**

Rompió los pensamientos de su madre.

―**Está bien, te bañaré rápido para meterme yo.**

―**No mami, vamos a usar la bañera ¿sí? Es mucho más divertido si nos bañamos juntas.**

―**Pero cielo…**

―**Ah sí… **― suspiró con tristeza ― **…olvidaba que desperdicia mucha agua y no tenemos mucho dinero para pagar.**

―**¿Uhm? ¿quién te ha dicho eso?**

―**Ayame.**

Su inocencia destacó.

Para Kagome era muy fácil explicarle a su hija las cosas. Siempre le decía la verdad pero con palabras para Shyori entendiera.

También le daba poca información gracias a su edad.

Fue por ello que suspiró cuando su hija delató a su niñera.

―**Oye mamá…**

―**¿Qué pasa, cielo?**

―**Mmmm… no, nada.**

Shyori le sonrió para juntas terminar de subir las escaleras.

La joven peli negra sabía perfectamente lo que su hija quería preguntarle y por suerte no lo sacó al tema. O bien ya no se trataba más de suerte.

Era tan difícil dejar de pensar en el padre de su hija que incluso su hija notaba la tristeza que le causó su separación pues a pesar de tantos años lo quería.

Claramente no lo amaba como cuando eran unos chiquillos de dieciséis pero su preocupación por él y su vida siempre se mantuvo ahí.

Dieron las seis de la tarde para cuando Shyori llegó a casa de su abuelo.

Ella junto a su madre veían con atención una de las casas más grandes de la ciudad. Mansión que se mantenía un poco deshabitada ya que solo los empleados vivían ahí esperando a sus superiores.

Personas que viajaban de ciudad en ciudad para abrir y cerrar tratos convenientes para su negocio pero esta vez parecía que estaban de vuelta.

Al estacionarse Kagome suspiró de nueva cuenta y esta vez no por su pasado sino porque estaba conduciendo un viejo auto dentro de una propiedad llena de lujos.

―**¿Puedo tocar el timbre?**

―**Pues si lo alcanzas sí **― reía al notar que su hija elegía tocar con su mano.

―_**Algún día**_― juró Shyori como si fuese una villana.

Así vivía la pequeña peli rizada.

Siempre metiéndose en algún papel imaginario.

―**¡¿Kagome?! **― gritó la mujer que atendía ― **¡pero mira cómo te has puesto!**

―**Hola Kaede.**

Después de un ameno abrazo entre ellas la anciana pasó hacia las tiernas mejillas de Shyori.

Al parecer no solo su madre sentía la necesidad de apretujarla.

Esas acciones eran algo por lo que Shyori ya se había acostumbrado. La pequeña siempre fruncía el ceño ante los dolores pero terminaba saludando o presentándose con amabilidad como le había enseñado su madre.

Cuando la anciana dio el pase Kagome caminó con su hija tomando su mano.

Aunque ese no era un lugar para perderse, por el momento quería a su hija cerca y la pequeña felizmente lo notaba.

―**¿Kagome?**

Ambas escucharon por detrás.

Se trataba de la abuela de Shyori.

Una mujer adulta con largos y finos cabellos negros. Emanaba un porte sumamente elegante quien confirmó su duda al verla con detenimiento.

―**Hola Izayoi.**

Nuevamente brindó un melancólico y lento abrazo.

―**Hace un año que no te veo cariño… ¿cómo estás?**

―**Viviendo cada día como si estuviéramos de vacaciones. **

A pesar del rostro inexpresivo de Kagome ambas rieron ligeramente.

Después de ser madre Kagome se había vuelto una mujer de facciones sumamente serias pero su sentido del humor nunca lo dejó de lado.

Tenía mucho tiempo que se convirtió en lo que era, y la soledad que adquirió cuando se quedó madre soltera empeoró cuando sus amigos tampoco tuvieron tiempo para ella. Pero privarse de todo había valido tanto la pena ya que Shyori se había convertido en una niña asombrosa.

―**¿Y cómo está mi nieta? Te has puesto preciosa mi niña, estás radiante.**

―**Eso es ****porque me parezco a mi mamá **― bromeó con una pose coqueta.

―**De eso no hay duda, linda.**

―**Oye abuelita pero… ¿cómo está mi abuelo?**

―**Bien Shyori, él quería verte ¿quieres pasar?**

―**¡Claro! Y… **― continuó al caminar juntas hacia las escaleras ― **…si tu regresaste… y mi abuelo también… eso quiere decir que…**

―**Tu abuelo tiene días aquí, yo regresé el día de hoy hace dos horas, exactamente **― rio con elegancia ― **…y… quiere decir que… él también regresó así que sube, corre.**

Con aquella orden la peli rizada obedeció, y fue tan literal que se ganó un ligero regaño por parte de su madre hablándole de la inseguridad que era correr por las escaleras.

Sin poder bloquear sus pensamientos Kagome solo cerró sus ojos. Para ella no le era nada fácil pensar que el padre de su hija pudiera estar ahí. Aún con el paso de los años lo apreció como lo que era, el simple padre de su hija con el cual seguramente seguiría peleando como cuando estaban juntos.

Ese era el motivo de sus largos y repentinos suspiros.

―**¿Kagome? **― llamó Izayoi por segunda vez.

―**Disculpe****, estaba… **― calló ― **…dígame.**

―**Tranquila, solo quiero aprovechar para preguntarte algo.**

Con una simple mirada Izayoi ya tenía a dos de sus empleadas dejándole todo preparado para tomar té o café. Era prácticamente la vida que Kagome deseaba a excepción de tener empleadas domésticas.

Una casa así de grande era un sueño para cualquiera y no sabía si se trataba de su pobreza o el hecho de querer una casa pequeña para no estar lejos de su hija.

Con cada taza ocupada las dos se dispusieron a platicar en la sala de estar donde una empleada doméstica aguardaba alguna orden en la esquina y las otras dos con porte elegante tomaban de su bebida.

Y no importaba si tener dinero significaba ser formal, Kagome simplemente lo era por educación.

―**Quiero saber si planeas hacerle una fiesta a Shyori por su cumpleaños ya que como estaremos aquí un tiempo quiero ayudarte con los preparativos.**

―**Oh… pues todavía falta un mes para ello, tenía pensado ****festejarla con un par de amigos, me avergüenza decirlo pero… bueno… ella entiende que no puedo hacerle una fiesta grande.**

―**¿Y por qué no?**

―**Con un puesto de secretaria no me alcanza para todo **― sonrió ― **hace**** un año que estoy estudiando en línea para conseguir un trabajo mejor pues tengo… **_**deudas… **_**y la manutención de Shyori se va solo y únicamente en ella, tanto que me atrevo a decir que para sus solicitudes no es suficiente **― volvió a soltar una simple risilla.

―**¿Quieres un poco más?**

―**No, no, no, claro que no. No me mal entienda, estamos muy bien solo que… sin lujos.**

―**Comprendo.**

Kagome asintió.

―**En primer lugar permíteme felicitarte. Me alegra muchísimo que estés viendo por ti y comiences una carrera, siempre que necesites algo puedes decírmelo y sobre la fiesta por favor deja que yo me encargue.**

―**Nadie estaría más feliz que mi niña.**

―**Lo sé… vaya que es una niña linda y sobre todo bastante educada. **

―**Algo sorprendente para un diablillo como ella, ¿no cree?**

―**No quise decirlo pero debo admitir que lo pensé.**

Ambas rieron.

Izayoi llevaba conociendo a Kagome desde que tenía doce años y aunque lo que tuvo su hijo con ella terminó rotundamente mal sabía bien que Shyori iba a ser criada con la misma educación y valores que tenía Kagome.

Esa chica era una joya.

Lamentablemente no era muy unida a la familia, por suerte se trataban como si fueran un par de amigas pues cariño y confianza habitaban en ellas.

Por el otro lado mientras las dos mujeres charlaban Shyori esperaba a que abrieran la puerta que ya había tocado dos veces pero por sus diminutas manos había sido ignorada y eso ya empezaba a molestarle pues era incómodo escuchar a su abuelo reír a carcajadas sin entender de lo que hablaba con un par de adultos más.

Con su habilidad e inteligencia ingeniosamente había acercado una pequeña mesa auxiliar para jalar la perilla y así por fin gritarle a su abuelo dejando a los presentes con una sonrisa burlista.

Fuera de la habitación yacía la mesa auxiliar en la puerta y un florero caído.

Claramente Shyori tenía una prioridad además de regresar todo a su lugar y eso era abrazar a su abuelo para dar y recibir todo el cariño que en un año no pudo obtener.

―**¡Abuelo! **― gritó al correr y subir intrépidamente a la cama ―** ¿cómo estás? Mi mami me dijo que estás enfermo ¡¿cuándo volviste y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!**

Regañaba enloquecida y cuestionó tanto que no lo dejó hablar siendo ya la burla de la mayoría de los presentes.

―**Estoy bien pequeña, sólo tengo… gripe **― sonrió con tristeza.

―**¿A mí no me saludas, niña?**

Escuchó fríamente a su lado pero a pesar de la agresiva voz ella mostró suma emoción.

―**¡Tío Sesshomaru!**

―**¿Cómo estás?**

―**Bien pero… ¡yo me llamo niña!**

―**Lo sé, lo sé.**

Él rodó sus ojos pero ni así dejó de cargarla y juguetear con sus rizados cabellos.

―**Vaya… nunca vi a Sesshomaru actuar así.**

Una desconocida y sarcástica voz se hizo presente para Shyori quien al girar se percató de que una mujer esbelta y con largos cabellos largos le sonreía con soberbia a su tío.

―_**¿Y esa? **__― _susurró Shyori haciendo que Sesshomaru e Inu no Taisho rieran.

―**¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? **― inquirió Miroku, un gran amigo de la familia que ahora cargaba a Shyori para saludarla.

―**No dijo nada. **

Sesshomaru cubrió su cuestión rebelde pero Shyori solo lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados ya que ella no había dicho nada malo.

¿Entonces por qué su tío no lo decía?

―**¿Y Sanguito?**

―**Ella está en la escuela Shyori, ¿no la has visto? **― inquirió el ojiazul ― **viven cerca.**

―**Nop, mi mami trabaja y no podemos visitarla porque nuestros horarios no coinciden **― explicaba diciendo cada una de las palabras que su madre le enseñaba dejando a los espectadores orgullosos.

―**Bueno, eso pasa conmigo también **― Miroku sonrió con nervios.

―**Oye abuelo ¿en dónde está mi papá? Dijo la abuela que…**

―**¿Shyori? **

Fue interrumpida por un llamado.

Inmediatamente la pequeña giró hacia la puerta reconociendo desde su voz hasta cada facción del hombre. Su apuesto padre entraba con un rostro lleno de incredulidad.

―**¡Papá!**

Emoción junto a una profunda tristeza llegaron para Shyori en cuanto escuchó su voz recibiendo una gran opresión en su pecho.

Había pasado todo un año sin ver a su padre más que por video llamada y estar ahora rodeada en sus brazos era diferente ya que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón.

Ella nunca había entendido el motivo por el cual sus padres no vivían juntos y ahora que tenía siete años quería una explicación más detallada pero por el momento no indagaría, simplemente disfrutaría la visita de su padre que esperaba fuera permanente.

―**¿Y tu mamá? **― cuestionó girando ligeramente su vista hacia aquella peli negra que ya lo veía disgustada mientras todos los demás se veían entre sí con una discreta sonrisilla.

―**¿No me preguntarás sobre cómo me ha ido en la escuela?**

Por suerte Shyori acabó con el repentino silencio.

Aquella niña se burló haciendo que su padre apretara los labios con nervios pues ya lo habían notado y la mayoría de risas por parte de los presentes no le ayudaron mucho.

Mientras ellos se la pasaban en la habitación las dos mujeres charlaban sobre el octavo aniversario de Shyori.

Ahora que Kagome sabía que el padre de su hija estaba ahí decidió dejarlos a solas unos momentos pues después de todo esa no era su familia sino solamente la de su hija.

Sin embargo jamás pudo hablar mal de algún integrante, toda la familia Taisho la trató bien y jamás la menospreciaron, algo que agradeció en el fondo de su corazón después de haber sido rechazada por su madre al embarazarse a temprana edad.

―**¿Qué sea aquí en la casa o quieres que rentemos algún salón de fiestas?**

―**Mejor aquí, a Shyori le fascina**** esta casa ya que pasó sus primeros años aquí y desde entonces quiere volver.**

Izayoi entristeció al momento.

―**Pero… ¿extraña la casa u otra cosa?**

―**Extraña todo** ― observó su café con mera tristeza ― **siempre me pregunta el por qué su padre no vive con nosotras, insiste en que seríamos una gran familia y ver a sus compañeros con sus padres le afecta bastante.**

―**No tenía idea de que le afectara ****tanto **― su voz se quebró.

―**Aunque**** no lo diga sé lo que siente y sé que le duele, por ello es que le insisto a su hijo para que hablen mediante video llamada, yo sé y entiendo que en sus viajes está ocupado pero para mí ella siempre es la excepción y debo molestarlo aunque termine enojándose conmigo.**

―**Ya veo… y bueno, me disculpo por eso… mi esposo viaja mucho porque quiere que su empresa funcione y tiene que llevarse tanto a Sesshomaru como Inuyasha para enseñarles todo y así poder sacar a la familia adelante, tanto a ti como a Shyori.**

―**Bueno, yo soy lo de menos, con el dinero que él me envía puedo completar los gastos para la casa y ahora tengo un poco más de ayuda.**

―**Oh…****así que ya tienes pareja…**

La elegante mujer sonrió con picardía pero Kagome solo le sonrió al verla cruzar sus piernas y acercársele un poco.

Signo de suma importancia.

―**No me refería a eso pero… bueno…**

―**Si Shyori lo conoce es un claro sí.**

Con una sonrisa Kagome desvió la mirada pero fue para ella una mala idea.

Ahora veía como Shyori se encontraba cerca en los brazos de su padre.

―_**Incómodo**_― susurró la pequeña.

Kagome tragó saliva.

Los comentarios de su hija siempre estaban de sobra y gracias a ellos entendía que ambos la habían escuchado sin saber desde dónde.

Mientras ella pestañeaba con incredulidad su hija bajó de los brazos de su padre para acudir hacia su abuela negando una y otra vez en silencio.

Inuyasha por el otro lado observó a la madre de su hija desde que llegaron juntos a la sala de estar. Ambos escuchando parte de su vida.

Sin embargo no supo que fue lo que le molestó más.

Si el daño que le hacía a Shyori por no vivir con ella o el hecho de saber que Kagome ya compartía sus momentos con alguien más.

Pero fuera de ello se mantuvo al margen más por su hija.

Él siempre creyó que todo andaba bien sin imaginar que Shyori realmente sufría.

Sin articular palabra los padres solo se miraron fijamente, observando con detalle el color de los ojos de cada uno.

Nadie más que él logró ponerla nerviosa, por ello fue que decidió evadir su mirada.

―**Hola Inuyasha **― saludó siendo otra vez observada por la cotilla de Izayoi y su emotiva hija.

Mientras tanto él aun la veía.

Desde que la vio junto a su hija pudo notar el buen cuerpo que mantenía ahora, su elegante ropa no se encontraba pegada al cuerpo y aun así emanaba una sensualidad increíble.

Era una madre moderna, cuidada y bella.

Un cambio radical para aquella jovencita que usaba atuendos rebeldes. Ahora Kagome parecía poder lucir escotes sin el problema de verse como una ramera pues su elegante ropa le ayudaba, sus pechos aunque eran grandes por el nacimiento de su hija se notaban firmes junto a ese esbelto y bien formado cuerpo.

―**¿Y de qué hablaban? **― sacó Shyori de sus pensamientos.

―**De nada **― contestó Izayoi.

―**¿Ah, sí? **― entonó viendo con culpabilidad a su abuela ―**¿hablaban de mi regalo de cumpleaños, cierto?**

Mientras esas dos charlaban entre risas Inuyasha le hizo un ademán a Kagome para que saliera con él siendo nuevamente la comidilla de esas dos.

Ambas habían fingido tener un tema con bastante sentido pero realmente era todo lo contrario, ellas solo esperaban para poder quedarse a susurrar sobre ellos.

―**Por aquí **― indicó Inuyasha.

Juntos caminaron en silencio por el largo pasillo que únicamente hacía resonar los zapatos altos de Kagome quien agradeció con un susurro la caballerosidad del peli plateado cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina del hogar.

Al entrar ambos se miraron sin decirse nada.

Inuyasha se sentó en la gran silla después de ofrecerle la suya a Kagome quien parpadeó incrédula. Para ella Inuyasha no era más que el inmaduro padre de su hija pero como ella había pensado hacía unos días la gente podía cambiar en un año.

Y eso lo pensó porque llegó a sentir que debía tener algo mucho más serio con su pareja.

―**Y…**

―**Kagome.**

Cruzaron palabras.

Inuyasha rascó su nuca mientras ella le sonreía.

Nuevamente sin expresión alguna.

Solo una simple sonrisa tierna.

―**Tu primero.**

―**Sólo quería sacar algo de plática preguntando cómo te fue en tu viaje.**

―**Oh… bueno, todo bien **― suspiró dejando su nuca por la paz ― **es demasiado frustrante estar viajando de lado a otro.**

Con un poco más de confianza él se dejó caer en la silla.

―**¿Y tú escuela?**

―**La cambié**** por una en línea… **

―**En línea todo es más difícil, ¿no? **― suspiró ― **pero bueno, ¿qué ibas a decirme?**

―**Oh… sí, quería pedirte a Shyori, quiero que se quede.**

―**¿A dormir? Pues… está bien pero mañana tiene escuela.**

―**¿No salió ya de vacaciones?**

―**En una**** semana más.**

―**Pues que ya no vaya, total **― él rio pero fue ignorado.

Quizá todavía no era tiempo de bromear aún y menos con la educación de su hija.

―**Puede quedarse pero habría que ir por sus cosas… si gustas puedes ir por ellas y llevarla temprano a la escuela.**

―**Bien, ¿tú trabajas a esa hora?**

―**Sí, trabajo durante sus clases y como salgo más tarde la recoge su niñera.**

―**Entiendo, entonces iré por ella también ¿te parece?**

―**Claro **― le sonrió ― **pero… ¿****pretendes quedártela toda la semana? **― él asintió ― **¿y crees poder?**

―**No digas como si no la quisiera o pudiera.**

―**Perdón pero es que… tenerla unas horas o por video llamada es diferente a tenerla todo el día durante toda una semana.**

―**Tengo quien me ayude, además no creo que sea difícil.**

―**Lo sé, se ve que tener empleadas domésticas ayudan bastante **― suspiró. Su conversación comenzaba a ser incómoda ― **pues bien, tú puedes llevarla a casa, yo me voy yendo para arreglar sus cosas.**

―**Gracias.**

―**Al contrario, gracias a ti… ella te extraña bastante.**

Con ese comentario y una sonrisa como despedida Kagome salió rápidamente de ahí o por lo menos lo intentó ya que gracias a sus zapatos altos solo lo hizo más lento dándole al peli plata algo que ver.

Y sin querer provocarlo lo hizo. Un avergonzado peli plateado mantenía una ligera erección tras el escritorio. Ambos se habían dejado, sí, eso estaba más que claro pero nada podía impedir una simple atracción.

Cuando Kagome le explicó los planes a su hija la vio locamente emocionada.

Shyori gritaba diciendo que le fascinaba la idea pero calló al ver el rostro de su melancólica madre quien rápidamente negó en silencio para que no hiciera algún comentario.

La pequeña peli rizada entendía que su madre la pasaría sola y se sentiría de igual manera por eso fue que seguramente la calló.

No era momento ni lugar para avergonzarla con algún sarcástico comentario.

―**Paso a saludar a la familia y me voy, Izayoi **― anunció Kagome.

―**Claro, te esperamos aquí **― contestó al verla salir de la cocina entregándole una sonrisa al peli plateado que entraba ― **¿cómo te fue charlando a solas con la madre de tu maravillosa hija? **― inquirió Izayoi.

―**Hola papi **― sonrió al ser cargada.

Quizá no era un tema para charlar con Shyori pero eso ya le intrigaba.

Claramente había que hablar con ella.

Sin embargo Inuyasha se centró más en su hija que en otra cosa.

El peli plata extrañaba todo, desde el olor a avellana que emanaba su hija hasta los rizos que escapaban de su cabello así estuviera atado con miles de ligas para el cabello.

Un año sin poder abrazarla había sido demasiado pues antes de salir de viaje la veía la mayoría del tiempo, la llevaba a pasear y la cuidaba cuando su madre trabajaba pero todo se volvió diferente.

Por el otro lado Kagome charlaba con Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru y Miroku quienes interrogaban el por qué había tardado tanto en subir a saludar pues ya incluso Shyori había ido a buscarla.

Ellos siempre eran así de hostiles gracias a la amistad que habían formado con los años pues fue Kagome quien se llevó mejor con ellos que Inuyasha, incluso con Sesshomaru que era su propio hermano. Eso hasta que se alejó de todos para trabajar y criar a su hija.

Desgraciadamente siempre buscaban algo con lo que pudieran burlarse sobre ella e Inuyasha para hacerla enfadar y era gracias al sentido del humor de Kagome.

Ella soportaba todo ya que nunca atacaba, pero reía incluso a carcajadas al escuchar los planes que tenían para que esos dos regresaran, sin embargo, esta vez ni siquiera lo habían mencionado.

Y ahora lo entendería.

Cuando todo comentario burlista acabó salió por la puerta con una ligera sonrisa.

Esa era la familia de su ex pero la apreciaba tanto que no podía dejar de verlos bien.

Confiaba en ellos para todo, por ello había aceptado que su hija viviera ahí por una semana.

A Shyori no podía privarla de ellos porque después de todo era su familia. Además a esa pequeña le gustaban los lujos. Unos que tristemente su madre no podía darle.

Ese era otro motivo por el cual la había dejado repentinamente.

―**No creas que porque tienen una hija harás que regresen.**

La sonrisa con la que Kagome pretendía bajar las escaleras se esfumó en cuanto escuchó por detrás.

Claramente conocía esa prepotente voz y aunque se encontró sorprendida giró para encararla con una sonrisa de medio lado encontrándose a la persona que conoció en secundaria y parte de la preparatoria.

Su mejor amiga.

Piel blanca, cuerpo esbelto y largo cabello negro.

―**¿Qué estás diciendo, Kikyo? ¿dudas de tu astucia?**

―**Estúpida **― la pálida peli negra dejó escapar girando hacia una fotografía familiar donde para colmo Kagome se encontraba ahí, joven y sonriente, por ello fue que rodó los ojos ― **sólo te digo que no vas a quitarme el amor de Inuyasha así que te pido que te mantengas al margen, eres pasado, así que… lejos ¿me entiendes?**

―**Te entiendo,** **así como también entiendo que estás dudando de ti misma, ¿por qué te haces esto? En lugar de intentar humillarme te humillas tú misma ¿qué pasa contigo?**

La pálida peli negra amenazó una cosa más pero Kagome se retiró para dejarla hablando sola.

Simplemente le hizo un frío ademán en despedida y salió a donde se encontraba su acompañada hija ya sumamente molesta.

―**Me voy, ¿me acompañas al auto, cielo?**

―**¡Sip! **― entonó saltando de las piernas de su padre.

Con un dulce beso en la mejilla Kagome se despidió de Izayoi mientras que evitaba chocar miradas con Inuyasha. Prácticamente se estaba esfumando de ahí.

―**Creo que ya se dio cuenta **― le dijo a su hijo una vez que las dos se marcharon.

―**No se lo dije… lo… lo olvidé por completo.**

―**No cualquiera olvida eso hijo.**

―**Solo se me pasó **― gruñó molesto.

―**No olvidas que viene tu hija junto a su madre y aquí a tienes a tu novia, solo debías aclarar las cosas y pudiste hacerlo cuando te la llevaste a mi oficina.**

Inuyasha solo suspiró.

No podía decírselo pero su madre tenía mucha razón.

Tenía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser el chico inmaduro que dejaba todo en el olvido, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre responsable y justo así que le daría la cara.

―**¿Has entendido bien, Shyori? **― preguntó por segunda vez desde la puerta principal.

―**Ya te dije que sí mamá **― entonó fastidiada ― **me portaré bien, llegaré temprano a la escuela y te llamaré por las noches ¡oh! pero más que nada disfrutar estar aquí.**

―**Graciosita **― depositó un beso en su frente ― **y otra cosa hija, no molestes a la chica de arriba.**

―**¿La amiga de papá?**

Kagome suspiró.

―**Sí, esa.**

Shyori encogió sus hombros ― **bueno.**

Al despedirse con mil besos Shyori vio a su madre subir al automóvil así que cerró la puerta pero su padre se postró detrás.

―**Voy a despedirla, ve con tu abuela**

―**¡Sip! **― salió a saltitos de su vista dejándole una clara sonrisa.

Cuando Kagome entró a su viejo automóvil apretó fuertemente el volante, siempre le fue una molestia aquella chica y más ahora que volvía a verla después de tanto tiempo.

Pasó años lidiando con una amistad falsa y ahora resultaba que estaba con Inuyasha lo que significaba estar cerca de su hija.

―**¿A pesar de todo sale con Kikyo? ¿qué acaso es idiota?**

A pesar de su molestia y frustración se preguntó con ligera calma.

Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que decía por ello fue que cubrió su boca percatándose de las tonterías que había dicho. Lo sucedido no era algo que le afectara sobre Inuyasha sino en su claro orgullo.

Por fuera del automóvil Inuyasha ya no sabía si hablarle o no.

Aunque estuviera alejado pudo escuchar a su ex amada hablando para sí misma sobre la relación que mantenía.

En primer lugar tenía la duda del cómo había adquirido esa información pues acudía a ella para aclararle justamente eso.

―_**¿Qué… hace… ahí? **__―_se susurró Kagome al notarlo.

Inuyasha parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Con verlo tan confundido entendía que la había escuchado, por eso fue que suspiró intensamente y encendió el auto preparado para marcharse.

Ni siquiera dejó que él terminara por acercarse como había visto por el retrovisor.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para ambos padres.

Kagome ya había hecho las maletas de su hija para que se la pasara toda una semana con la familia de su padre y si él deseaba hasta más, cosa que terminaba por ser duro pero si pensaba en alguien más que en ella quizá para Inuyasha le era mucho más duro no tenerla durante todo un año.

Cuando llegó la hora de recoger las maletas el peli plata acudió solo.

Al adentrarse observó la casa con detalle, pequeña, acogedora y reluciente, incluso olía a las chicas por ello fue que sonrió en soledad.

Era un aroma que amaba y extrañaba.

Con la espera de Kagome Inuyasha comenzó a curiosear por la casa.

La madre de su hija debía darle el peluche con el que dormía Shyori y al tardar pasó de la entrada a la sala de estar notando las miles de fotografías de Shyori cuando era bebé y el paso de los años en la pared.

En cada una de ellas la peli rizada sonreía, reía o incluso lloraba. Parecía que a Kagome le encantaba tenerla marcada así fuera hasta orinando.

Claramente Shyori era su orgullo.

Una sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de Inuyasha.

A pesar de su arrepentimiento por no estar en esos momentos sonrió con melancolía y dulzura.

Había visto alrededor de diez fotos y él tristemente salía solo en tres.

Por lo menos Kagome tenía una foto donde únicamente salía él. Algo que lo hizo colorearse de ternura pero terminó por borrarse todo sentimiento al instante.

En una mesa auxiliar había un par de fotografías más pero una grande en específico llamó tanto su atención que decidió tomarla para observar con detenimiento.

Un hombre de piel morena y finos ojos azules cargaba a su sonriente hija por los hombros mientras que a su madre la abrazaba por la cintura.

Los tres luciendo algún tipo de disfraz.

Su disgusto se hizo mayor.

Él no tenía nada con Kagome más que una hija, la quería pero no mantenía una relación con ella y por tanto no tenía que celarla pero de igual manera lo hacía rabiar verla tan contenta junto a otro hombre, además, estaba incluyendo a su hija y eso lo veía realmente mal.

Pero si maduramente se ponía en sus zapatos…

Él también había comenzado una relación amorosa y a final de cuentas eso vendría pasando.

―**Lo encontré** ― Kagome soltó una risilla al llegar con gracia pero al notar lo que ocurría borró totalmente su sonrisa.

Cuando atendió a Inuyasha y le brindó las maletas ninguno habló sobre lo sucedido o la simple Kikyo.

Literalmente todo había sido tan rápido para ellos gracias a la incomodidad por ambas partes. Kagome simplemente lo atendió rápido para que se marchara pero ahora que lo veía notaba en cámara lenta como el peli plata la miraba en silencio dejando la fotografía con un deje de frialdad.

Esperaba un reclamo o algún grosero comentario pero él simplemente bajó la cabeza.

―**Gracias **― sin dejar de mirarla sujetó lo que era un zorro de peluche ― **…hasta entonces****.**

Sin nada que decirse cada uno tomó su rumbo.

Kagome irremediablemente quedó confundida. Observó con algo de nervios la fotografía que había tomado Inuyasha pensando en la persona que cargaba a su hija.

Siempre adoró a Bankotsu pero no mantenía una relación clara con él y eso era porque hacerlo padre era algo muy importante y aunque ambos tuvieran la misma edad no dejaban de ser jóvenes.

Kagome simplemente se embarazó muy pequeña y ella no cerraría la vida de Bankotsu con Shyori.

Lo amaba, estaba claro que lo hacía. Siempre pensó en darle el sí a una relación más seria pero después de que lo rechazó la primera vez él no volvió a insistirle y ya no sabía si él solo quería una relación sexual o amorosa.

_¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?_

El padre de su hija estaba acaparando sus pensamientos gracias a la fotografía con Bankotsu.

Todo gracias al orgullo y coraje que el peli plata tenía.

Lo conocía tan bien que seguramente ya no permitiría que su hija conviviera con el moreno. Algo claramente injusto gracias a Kikyo.

Su egocéntrica mejor amiga de secundaria que en diversas ocasiones intentó arrebatarle a su novio mediante su amistad.

… . …

Fin del capítulo

… . …

* * *

¡Bienvenidas! Espero que les haya gustado este largo, muy, muy largo capítulo.

Si la historia es de su agrado... ¡háganmelo saber! Tengo previsto actualizar cada semana así que con más motivación ustedes podrían ayudarme bastante.

¡Que tengan un gran día! Les mando un beso desde México.


	2. Chapter 2

Transcurrieron dos días desde que Inuyasha se llevó a Shyori a su casa como en años anteriores.

Cuando la pequeña apenas había nacido sus padres vivieron en la mansión de los Taisho durante dos años, y aunque eran demasiado jóvenes para criar a un hijo pudieron lograrlo a pesar de que Inuyasha se ausentó todo un año por aprender sobre la empresa de su padre en compañía de su frío hermano mayor.

Al regresar Inuyasha notó que Kagome lo extrañaba tanto pues cada día lo sofocaba en caricias que él no detenía por el gran amor que compartían, sin embargo, todo llegó a cambiar con el paso del tiempo.

Un año más transcurrió para ellos con discusiones y altercados.

Kagome tenía una forma de educar a su hija que era distinta a la de su suegra. La mujer estaba influenciando en su crianza y eso estaba molestando a la madre pues lo que no quería era tener a una pequeña que creciera chiflada en lujos ya que para los Taisho todo se trataba de fortuna.

Algo que a Kagome simplemente no le interesaba.

Cuando pasó el tiempo e Inuyasha no la entendió Kagome decidió marcharse.

Rentó una casa y junto a Shyori comenzó una vida de madre soltera pues con veinte años y un trabajo estable pudo criarla y recibir una manutención justa con el arreglo de cuentas que obtuvo más tarde ya que Inuyasha no la había seguido como esperaba.

Él simplemente la dejó irse creyendo que ya no lo amaba pues entre tanta pelea todo romance terminó por acabar su temprano amor sin saber que ella lo esperó hasta que volvió a irse de viaje rompiendo así toda su esperanza.

Ahora para el peli plateado ya todo era confuso.

Mantenía una relación estable con alguien que afectó en su pasado sin percatarse que podía lastimar a su ex amada, pero aquello simplemente se había dado.

Lo único que ahora podía hacer era seguir adelante.

Con el atardecer Shyori salió de sus clases.

Esta vez estaba siendo recogida por su padre quien causaba impresión ante todas las madres incluyendo a los pequeños compañeros de la peli rizada.

Durante el primer día todos quedaron asombrados que dieron por hecho que el padre de Shyori existía y no era un cuento como ella decía.

Incluso las madres se le acercaron para presentarse, aquellas que despreciaban a Kagome por simplemente ser una madre joven y con muy buena figura.

Media hora transcurrió en espera de la pequeña.

Sin luz alguna de Shyori Inuyasha comenzó a alterarse en su automóvil.

Al comenzar su búsqueda por todas las aulas del colegio optó por su muerte.

Llamar a la madre y comentárselo.

Quizá ella había asistido a la escuela para recogerla, pero se negaba pues sabía bien que Kagome era una mujer responsable y nunca haría eso sin avisarle.

Sin percatarse la madre de aquella desaparecida ordenaba el papeleo de su trabajo.

Días atrás había sido ascendida a un puesto solo un poco mejor, más horas, pero mejor paga lo que le daba más acceso a juguetes para Shyori y menos deudas.

Su día estaba yendo tan bien que salió antes de lo planeado acudiendo a casa junto a su compañero de trabajo, aquel con el que compartía cama cuando Shyori no se encontraba en casa o estaba profundamente dormida.

Solo en esas ocasiones podía complacer sus deseos.

Justo lo que ocurría en ese momento.

No pasó ni un minuto para que la pareja comenzara con un par de besos verdaderamente sugerentes. En cuanto Kagome cerró la puerta de su hogar Bankotsu la atacó con bruscas caricias.

Tomó su delicado cuerpo y la arrinconó en la puerta con dureza haciéndola estremecer al instante.

Sus besos, caricias y el hecho de retirar su ropa fueron salvajes y estimulantes.

Actos que no podía ver por su excitación.

Al pasar con poca ropa al sofá comenzó la interrupción.

Había llegado la hora en que el peli plateado corriera su riesgo y Kagome sabía que se trataba de él por el tono personalizado que le había asignado para estar al pendiente de su hija.

—_**Déjalo sonar**_— pidió el moreno al lamer, morder y succionar su cuello para tener ventaja.

—**P-pero es el padre de… **_**Shyori**_— gemía.

Pero a pesar de ello Bankotsu siguió retirando sus prendas hasta dejarla en interiores.

Entre movimientos bruscos y deseosos estuvo a punto de abordar sin previo aviso el cuerpo de Kagome, pero cuando el celular sonó por segunda vez con aquel tono personalizado.

Sin más Kagome lo alejó justificando su acto pues Bankotsu ya comenzaba a reclamar su repentino desinterés.

Dejar a un hombre con una gran erección era algo doloroso y por ello ya la regañaba, pero al ignorar sus reclamos empeoró la situación hasta que contestó el teléfono.

E intentó controlar su agitada respiración, pero nada le funcionó.

—**¡¿Cómo que perdiste a la niña?!**

El grito alteró hasta al molesto de Bankotsu.

Durante la llamada Kagome comenzó con un ligero temblor hasta que empeoró con el balbuceo del peli plateado.

Solo habían transcurrido dos días e Inuyasha ya lo estaba echando a perder.

—**Dame eso **— Bankotsu arrebató el móvil — _**¿en dónde mierda está Shyori, idiota?**_

Por su tono de voz y acciones ya no se sabía si estaba molesto por lo de la pequeña o aquel desprecio de antes.

—_**¿Tú quién rayos te crees? Pásame a Kagome.**_

—_**¡Contéstame, imbécil!**_

El shock de la peli negra disminuyó cuando escuchó la insistencia de Inuyasha para hablar con ella.

Ni siquiera había necesidad de presentar a esos dos pues aunque ninguno dijera nada ambos sabían bien de lo que se trataba.

—_**B-Bankotsu **_— Kagome aún temblaba — **¿qué día es hoy?**

—**¿Eso qué mierda importa, Kagome? **

La altanera forma de hablar estaba molestando tanto al peli plata que empeoró la situación entre ellos como los rivales que parecían terminar a ser.

—_**Si escucho que le hablas así una vez más yo**_—

—_**¡¿Qué me harás, imbécil?! Shyori podrá ser tuya pero Kagome es mía y le hablo como se me apetezca. Más te vale que me traigas a Shyori, Taisho.**_

—_**¡Pásame a Kagome, AHORA!**_

Mientras ellos discutían Kagome buscaba tontamente su celular pues al darse cuenta de que Bankotsu llamaba con él se maldijo yendo al calendario de la cocina gritando desde allá.

—**¡Miércoles, hoy es miércoles!**

Con rapidez Kagome regresó para arrebatar el móvil con sus temblorosas y torpes manos.

—_**Inuyasha, Inuyasha por favor perdóname, hoy es miércoles**_ — rio como tonta.

—_**¿Kagome? ¿qué te pasa? ¿ese idiota te hizo algo?**_

—**Significa que Shyori tiene clase de ballet, se la lleva la madre de Ranko para el gimnasio y la regresa a mi casa, por favor, por favor discúlpame tenía tanto papeleo que hacer en la oficina qu**—

—**Ya, ya, no te disculpes con ese idiota.**

—_**¿Kagome?**_

Insistió al escuchar nuevamente a ese altanero joven.

Tanta ofensa y ya sentía que era lo peor para ella.

—_**Inuyasha, ¿estás en la escuela?**_

—_**S-sí.**_

—_**Por favor espérame ahí, vamos juntos a su clase de ballet, tienes que verla bailar**_— reía con emoción.

Parecía que Kagome se estaba quedando loca pues temblaba y reía en ese orden.

Todo era felicidad y miedo al saber que solo había sido una confusión y su hija realmente no estaba perdida.

—**¿Qué acaso estás loca?**

—**¡Bankotsu por favor ya cállate!**

Del otro lado del teléfono Inuyasha sonrió victorioso.

Cuando descartó la desaparición o secuestro de su hija pudo tranquilizarse y escuchar las ordenes de la peli negra quien conducía al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono.

En esos momentos lo que menos quería era colgarle al padre de su hija sin importar que su pareja le hubiera gritado e impedido que se fuera para terminar aquello que habían comenzado.

Cuando Kagome llegó a la escuela pudo divisar al alto peli plateado quien todavía mantenía su teléfono en la oreja sin darse cuenta de que ya Kagome ya había terminado su llamada.

—**¡Inuyasha! **— sonrió radiante.

Al cerrar la puerta del auto corrió hacia él.

Inuyasha entendía totalmente lo que Kagome sentía en esos momentos, por ello fue que correspondió al abrazo que ella misma le había entregado.

Por una mala comunicación todo se tornó complicado en sus vidas, pero gracias al destino que Shyori estaba bien y pronto irían a verla.

Quizá y Kagome se había sobre pasado con sus acciones, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en todo lo ocurrido con calma. Por ejemplo, su pareja, tanto la de ella como la de él quien era nada más y nada menos que su antigua mejor amiga, aquella que muchas veces intentó quitarle a Inuyasha y por lo menos lo logró cuando ya no estaban juntos.

Un dolor que no logró efectuarse mucho.

Los afectos que Kagome le brindó a su ex amado lo dejaron sonriente.

Cuando Kagome salió del auto había corrido hacia él para abrazarlo sin previo aviso. Su sentimiento era tanto que había comenzado a llorar del susto.

Sus ojos ya incluso derramaban pequeñas y ligeras lágrimas que él había notado. E intentó limpiarlas pero ella retrocedió un paso con rapidez cuando sintió la calidez de su mano.

La acción fue notada.

El silencio los inundó.

Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que Kagome regresó ese paso dándole a entender al peli plateado que aceptaba su afecto así que terminó por hacerlo con gusto.

Inuyasha limpió sus manos dándole una calidez que no existía en alguien más.

El silencio y la ventisca los acompañaron hasta que alguno pudiera decir algo, pero nada pasó.

Inuyasha solo mantenía su mano derecha en la mejilla de Kagome por si llegaba a derramar más lágrimas, pero parecía haberla calmado con solo tocarla.

Mirándose como si cada uno quisiera unirse en un largo beso.

Juntos estaban teniendo un momento maravilloso frente a la solitaria escuela de su hija.

El entorno era agradable, digno de una conversación amorosa y sugerente pero tampoco sucedió.

El celular del peli plateado había sido quien interrumpiera el momento y aunque no contestó Kagome lo hizo emprender su marcha sin saber por qué seguía tratándolo con tanta amabilidad si había hecho su novia a aquella muchacha a la que odiaba.

Cuando el peli plata ofreció su automóvil para acudir al salón de danza Kagome aceptó gustosa, había viajado en sus pensamientos recordando la calidez de sus manos pero quizá no significaba nada.

Inuyasha era un hombre que así estuviera helando él siempre emanaba calor.

Algo que solía encantarle y recordaba tontamente en esos momentos.

—**Kagome **— Inuyasha rompió sus pensamientos — **siento decírtelo, pero… ¿estás bien? Hemos estado al teléfono y no me ha agradado el cómo te habla ese tipejo.**

Ante lo dicho la peli negra le sonrió tan emotivamente que inclinó su cabeza con ternura.

No hacía falta aclararle quien era él pues con días anteriores notó que estaban saliendo, así como tampoco Inuyasha tenía que preguntarlo. Ya suficiente había visto para ahora escucharlo de sus labios color carmesí.

—**Está todo bien, me alteré tanto con lo que me dijiste que entré prácticamente en shock. Él gritó un poco, pero… no es alguien agresivo, Shyori está bien a su lado.**

—**No lo digo por ella **— aprovechó que un semáforo bloqueaba su paso para poder verla, tan nerviosa y agitada como siempre — **sé que ella está bien cuando tú estás a su lado, pero… esta vez lo digo por ti. Claramente no soy el indicado para decírtelo por la situación en la que me encontraste, es solo que… no quiero que estés con alguien así.**

Kagome desvió su mirada.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a bloquearse.

—**El semáforo ya cambió.**

El tema se acabó cuando Kagome decidió ignorarlo.

Aunque no se lo dijera ella entendía completamente pero no podía hablar con él sobre esos temas pues si Kikyo salía a la luz sería una clara pelea entre ellos y por el bien de Shyori ellos debían permanecer así.

La caballerosidad que Inuyasha le brindó a Kagome cuando llegaron le cayó maravillosa.

El peli plata la trató siempre como una dama pero al ser un poco más maduro actuaba como si fuera un Inuyasha completamente diferente. Algo que llamaba la atención de su ex amada.

Cuando ambos detectaron a Shyori sonrieron.

Ver a su hija danzar junto a sus compañeras era un momento maravilloso.

Todas coordinaban sus movimientos dándole profesionalismo al baile aun cuando tenían tan poca edad.

La magia de su hija los hizo incluso acercarse.

Su corazón se había llenado con la simple peli rizada.

Aquella que con su ternura y forma de ser unía a sus padres si quiera en una amistad que hace años no había podido darse.

Kagome recargó su cabeza en el brazo del peli plata quien soltó una risilla.

No sabía si abrazarla por los hombros para darle más comodidad así que optó por dejarla ahí ya que corría el riesgo de que se quitara como ya sabía.

Ambos estaban siendo la comidilla de las mujeres presentes.

Todas susurrando sobre el nuevo novio que tenía esa madre soltera.

—**¡¿Me viste bailar, papi?!**

La emoción de la pequeña Shyori se presentó en la sala de espera.

—_**¡¿Su papá?! **_— gritaron algunas de las mujeres que Kagome simplemente conocía de vista.

Esa pobre mujer siempre era a la que todas veían por estar siempre sola siendo una madre tan joven. Ahora por fin podía dejarlas en su lugar con una simple mirada egocéntrica.

Ella simplemente caminó con elegancia teniendo de seguidores a esos dos quienes veían con gracia. Inuyasha sonrió con gusto mientras que Shyori reía, hasta ella entendía que su madre estaba presumiendo algo que no tenía.

—**Ellas siempre la miran porque viene sola, una vez hasta la amenazaron por acercarse al esposo de una señora loca solo porque creía que mamá quería salir con él en una cita.**

—**¿Qué? **— Inuyasha parpadeó incrédulo.

No estaba seguro si más por el cómo se expresaba su hija o por lo que escuchaba.

Estaba claro que Kagome le explicaba a su hija las cosas en una manera que entendiera pero eso estaba fuera de nivel.

—**No le digas que te dije, no quiero que me grite.**

El padre rio.

—**Vamos, te dejo en tu carro Kag **— se atrevió a llamarla por su viejo apodo.

Uno que únicamente usaban las personas más allegadas a ella y aunque no supo por qué lo dijo ambos pensaron en que quizá había sido por los momentos emotivos con su hija.

—**Por favor **— ambos se sonrieron.

Shyori por otro lado frunció el ceño.

Ella todavía no soltaba la mano de su padre hasta que lo hizo para observarlos bien.

Ambos se sonreían sin decirse absolutamente nada.

Como si fuese una chispa lo que se estuviera comunicando en sus cuerpos.

Chispa que lamentablemente no duró.

El peli plata había tenido que contestar la insistente vibración de su teléfono y por lo que ambas habían entendido en tan seca conversación se trataba de la novia del peli plata.

Lo que oficialmente era una simple amiga para Shyori.

—**Lo siento… yo… debo irme **— anunció al regresar a su lado.

Los tres emprendieron marcha a la escuela para que Kagome volviera a conducir hacia casa en su viejo auto.

Shyori por su lado dormía en la parte trasera con ese simpático vestido rosado.

—**¿Quieres que… me quede con ella?**

Fue lo que pudo descubrir gracias a las serias facciones del peli plata.

—**¿Te… molestaría?**

Contestó aun cuando le causó sorpresa

Ella le sonrió con tristeza —** claro que no**.

Claramente había algo oculto que Inuyasha podía descubrir, pero no tenía mucho para hacer.

Kikyo pedía su presencia para hacer lo que habían planeado antes de llegar a la ciudad y claramente la pequeña peli rizada no estaba incluida.

Al escuchar lo que el peli plata explicaba entendió que Kikyo viajaba con él cuando se suponía que debía pasar el tiempo con su padre en la empresa. Igual y quizá no le prestaba tanta atención por estar ocupado, pero si realmente lo hacía iba a haber un problema.

Lo único que importaba era Shyori y si no separaba su tiempo para estar con ella ambos volverían a pelear como en ocasiones pasadas.

Algo que después le dejaría claro.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la escuela por el auto de Kagome Inuyasha bajó para abrirle la puerta notando una sonrisa más en ese bello rostro.

—**Si necesitas que Shyori se quede a dormir conmigo… también lo entenderé.**

Inuyasha asintió en silencio y con pena.

Había cosas que quería hacer, pero por amor a su pareja no podía. Le había prometido a Kikyo salir a la inauguración de un fino restaurante para pasar toda la tarde y claramente parte de la noche.

—**Solo que… por favor no le prometas a la niña algo que no vas a cumplir.**

Atacó sin intención.

No quería ofenderlo de alguna manera, pero tenía que dejarle en claro lo que sentía y aunque Inuyasha no le respondió él claramente había entendido.

Ayudó en total silencio a cambiar a su adormilada hija de auto para así verlas marcharse y por fin suspirar con frustración.

Inuyasha entendía y se culpaba pero como se había dicho, no había mucho qué hacer si se trataba de aquella a la que ahora amaba.

—**¿Por qué rayos no contestas el celular? **

Atacaron a Kagome en cuanto llegó a su casa con la niña en brazos.

El moreno que todavía la esperaba calló al instante para sujetar a la pequeña y recostarla en su habitación para por fin arreglar los asuntos pendientes con su pareja.

La mujer se había ido con el padre de su hija ignorándolo por completo, dejándolo excitado y furioso.

Peor se volvía el tema cuando sabía que pasaba tiempo con su ex. A ella le esperaba un reclamo tras otro, sin embargo, toda molestia se fue en cuanto la vio en la sala de estar retirando cada botón de su blusa.

Kagome le sonreía de medio lado viéndolo desabotonar su pantalón.

Una salida fácil para no tener una pelea.

Sin embargo, obtuvo una entrada a otra cosa.

Ya no estaba pensando solamente en él durante el acto sexual.

La tarde del peli plateado transcurrió con calma a pesar de que hubo reclamos por una ligera tardanza por parte del joven.

Sus atuendos tenían que ser sumamente formales y al estar con su hija y la madre de ésta perdió el tiempo siendo culpado una y otra vez, pero nada lo hacía arrepentirse de pasar un tiempo juntos.

Ante la vista de todos los que tuvieron el gusto parecía que eran la familia más feliz de la ciudad.

Algo presuntamente erróneo.

—**¿Te está gustando la función? **— Inuyasha rio ante su definición.

Pero claramente su pareja no coincidía con ese sentido del humor.

—**Cielo, no me trajiste a la inauguración del nuevo teatro en la ciudad para comer y disfrutar de la orquesta más famosa para que tú la termines llamando "función".**

Bromeó con soberbia.

Lo que podía ser el sentido del humor de esa peli negra había hecho reír al peli plata levemente. Ambos chocando una copa de vino para brindar por su salida planeada desde meses atrás.

—**Cariño, quiero hablarte de mi hija.**

Lo dicho hizo que Kikyo dejara de beber su caro vino de España.

El peli plata parecía serio y preocupado. Algo que ella lamentó demostrando con un suspiro.

—**¿Ya me vas a presentar como tu novia?**

Él sonrió — **si eso es lo que quieres… claro que sí **— mostró su orgullo con una radiante sonrisa.

—**Nada me gustaría más que presentarme como su mami, cielo.**

Inuyasha alzó las cejas — **ah… bueno, para ella quizá sea pronto.**

—**¿Ah sí? ¿para ella o para la madre?**

—**¿Kagome?**

—**¿Quién más? ¿o qué acaso tuviste una hija con alguna otra chica corriente?**

Él suspiró — **Kikyo, por favor…**

—**No me dejarás mentir, amor **— volvió a su copa — **de haber tenido hijos conmigo serían una total preciosura, ¡digo! **— alzó en cuanto lo vio sorprendido — **Shyori es una niña preciosa, pero con alguien como yo de su madre… sería algo fenomenal, ¿no crees?**

Kikyo reía esperando ser acompañada, pero en Inuyasha no apareció ni una sola sonrisa.

—**Kikyo, hemos llevado una relación**—

—**Dime amor **— exigió al interrumpirlo.

Él solamente asintió.

—**Como decía, amor.**

Kikyo sonrió — **¿sí?**

—**Hemos llevado una relación lejos de mi hija, esta vez estoy por terminar con el aprendizaje de mi padre y al parecer va a dejar una de sus empresas a mi cargo. Todo quedará registrado para estar aquí así que pasaremos un poco más de tiempo los tres juntos para que Shyori te conozca poco a poco. Solo te pido… tiempo, si estoy con ella puedes venir con nosotros, pero no hay que decirle aun que somos pareja.**

—**¡Eso es maravilloso, Yashi! Yo te apoyaré en todo cielo para que puedas avanzar e incluso con la ayuda de mi papi todo saldrá muchísimo más rápido. Esa empresa será tuya y la vas a llevar por lo alto con toda la sabiduría que has adquirido.**

Ambos brindaron una vez más perdiéndose en sus planes a futuro.

Inuyasha esperaba algún comentario al respecto de Shyori, pero no la forzó a tiempo seguramente vendría con cosas para los tres pues aunque llevaran cinco meses de relación él ya no estaba para perder el tiempo con mujeres, simplemente quería sentar cabeza y así pasar tiempo con su hija en la ciudad.

Terminando con su noche la pareja acudió a casa de los Taisho.

La hora ayudaba a que la mansión estuviera a oscuras por lo cual se divirtieron un rato sin la presencia de Izayoi, mujer que no permitiría un acto sexual sin compromiso como ya había sucedido antes.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kikyo cerraron la habitación para besarse y darle la bienvenida a su acto.

—_**Voy a cambiarme **_— susurró Kikyo en su oído.

Al verla entrar al baño desabotonó su camisa para dejarla en el resto de su ropa sucia.

En silencio y con el ceño fruncido recogió la chaqueta que había usado por la tarde y sin previo aviso la olfateó perdiéndose completamente en ella.

Un largo suspiro había aparecido para él, pero no pudo continuar deleitándose con ese suave y tierno aroma ya que lo habían interrumpido.

Kikyo se anunciaba desde la puerta del baño.

—**¿Cómo me veo? **— sedujo.

Sin embargo, no estaban pensando en ella cuando su encuentro ocurrió.

Solamente el dulce aroma de la madre de su hija perduró en el olfato de Inuyasha.

_Dos parejas estaban siendo engañadas sin saberlo._

_Uno pensando en el otro sin saber lo que significaba._

—**Mami, ¿qué tal si vamos al parque hoy?**

Cuestionaba Shyori a altas horas de la mañana.

Un jueves más de clases.

—**Quizá **— sonrió.

—**¿Puede venir papá? **

Kagome le sonrió para detener un suspiro — **le diré.**

—**¿Puedo decirte algo?**

—**Tú siempre, cielo.**

—**Es que… bueno, la amiga que siempre le llama a papá cuando estamos juntos me… molesta un poco.**

—**Uhm… bueno Shyori, tal vez le llama por trabajo y sabes que tu padre tiene que trabajar duro para comprarte tus juguetes.**

—**Sí, pero a pesar de que papá le dice que está ocupado ella sigue llamando y llamando, cuando fuimos al cine no paró de llamar hasta que tuvo que contestar y sabes que no me gusta distraerme de la película **— bufó con ternura.

—**Ni a mí **— sonrió — **yo hablaré con él.**

—**¿Y si se enoja?**

—**¿Crees que alguien se enojaría contigo, pequeña? Eres la cosita más linda **— apretujó su mejilla.

—**¡¿Entones por qué siempre me gritas cuando voy a clases?!**

—**¡Pues porque nunca te quieres levantar para la escuela!**

Ambas comenzaron a bromear de camino a clases y aunque el tema tomó a la madre por sorpresa intentó no darle importancia a lo que Kikyo significó en el pasado.

Ahora solamente importaba una cosa y eso era el presente, su pequeña y dulce Shyori.

Por ello era que no guardaba ningún rencor. Eso hasta que su hija bajó del automóvil para entrar a su escuela.

—_**Ese maldito Inuyasha**_—maldijo.

Durante la tarde en que Kagome trabajaba pensaba en si interferir o no en lo hablado con su hija.

Por su mente solo pasaba el hecho de ser Kikyo la persona que era novia de Inuyasha. Quizá si fuera cualquier otra mujer no significaría nada, pero al saber de quien se trataba quería aclarar las cosas y de una buena vez ponerla en su lugar.

Con su teléfono celular en las manos optó por llamar pero se conocía y sabía que quizá iba a gritarle ocasionando una pelea.

Por el momento no arruinaría las cosas con él ya que desde que regresó no habían peleado como antes.

Pensamientos y decisiones más tarde Kagome tomó una de las fotografías de su escritorio.

Su tierna hija vestida de dinosaurio la ayudó a tomar una decisión.

Definitivamente no dejaría que nadie la lastimara ni mucho menos la hicieran menos.

—**¿Qué pasa, Taisho? **

—**Eh… tengo un mensaje de Kagome.**

—**¿Te va a demandar por casi perder a su hija?**

—**¿Qué mierda dices Miroku? **— gruñía.

Esa broma había dejado de ser graciosa para ellos.

Ambos esperaban en un restaurante a un cliente como proceso del trabajo en su futura empresa.

—**¿Crees que puedas atender al cliente?**

—**Claro hermano, pero… tu papá verá mal si lo dejas. Mejor llama a Kagome y cítala aquí, en lo que llega estoy seguro que terminamos con el cliente.**

—**¿Crees? **— Miroku asintió —** …pues bueno, veamos que dice.**

—**Debe estar trabajando, no ha de ser urgent**—

Miroku calló cuando el celular volvió a sonar.

Nuevamente un mensaje llegó dejando al peli plata con un tic en el ojo.

Aquello de no ser agresiva no funcionó para Kagome.

—**¿Ahora qué hiciste, Inuyasha?**

—**¿E-eh? Yo n-nada.**

Fue tan sorpresiva la palabrería del mensaje que Inuyasha quedó parpadeando con incredulidad mientras que su mejor amigo reía a carcajadas.

Miroku ya incluso enviaba un mensaje para que su grupo de amigos lo supiera.

Con el pasar de las horas Kikyo salió malhumorada de su habitación en la mansión de los Taisho.

Había recibido el aviso por parte del peli plata sobre tardar un poco más de lo esperado arruinando así sus planes de ir a comer antes de pasar por Shyori y dejar de verse.

—**Cielo, ven aquí **— llamaron desde la sala de estar.

Cuando retrocedió Kikyo pudo divisar a Izayoi platicando con Sesshomaru, aquel al que intentó conquistar más de una vez cuando era más joven.

—**Iré a la oficina de Inu no.**

—**Noooo **— entonó Kikyo — **por favor quédate.**

El rostro inexpresivo de Sesshomaru se postró tanto en Kikyo que dejó a Izayoi

Al ser ignorada la pálida y elegante peli negra soltó una risita sentándose y pidiéndole a la empleada doméstica de junto prepararle un café.

Cada acción fue observada con detalle por Izayoi.

Acciones altaneras sumamente molestas.

Pero cada comentario lo guardó.

—**¿Te ha dicho Inuyasha que tardará en llegar?**

—**Sí Izayoi **— revolvió el azúcar de su taza.

—**Me gusta que me llamen de usted, cariño **— pidió con seriedad.

Tal cosa hizo que Kikyo dejara de revolver su cuchara, pero solo siguió sonriéndole.

—**¿Quieres crema para tu café?**

—**No, gracias.**

—**Bien, quiero platicar de algo contigo antes de que Kagomecita termine de hablar con mi hijo.**

—**¿Kagome?**

—**Sí **― Kikyo frunció el ceño ― **¿no te ha dicho que está con ella?**

Kikyo sonrió de lado —** sí, claro que sí. **

—**Uhm… bueno, a todo esto, ¿cómo te está yendo con él?**

—**Excelente, ayer nos la pasamos muy bien en la orquesta.**

—**Sí, los escuché después de que llegaron.**

He ahí el tema que quería sacar.

—**Ya entiendo, no volverá a pasar, señora.**

Su última palabra resonó con altanería.

—**Solo tengan cuidado, no puedo impedir que dejen de hacerlo, pero sí incitarlos a cuidarse. No quiero errores esta vez.**

—**¿Llama error a su nieta?**

—**No, no, no **— se alteró — **un hijo es una bendición, pero a la edad que ese niño truncó su vida pues… **— el dio un sorbo a su té para calmarse pues jamás se había sentido atacada — **…solo les pido cuidado.**

—**No se preocupe. Además, si el… **_**error, **_**como usted le llama,****llega a suceder no es necesario que me mantengan.**

—**No se trata de eso.**

—**Es decir, mi familia no necesita fortuna cuando ya tiene la suficiente.**

—**No hablo de eso, señorita.**

Interrumpió su palabrería.

—**Mi hijo le da a Shyori la pensión suficiente para que viva bien junto a su madre, claramente mi preocupación no es sobre el dinero.**

—**Perdón señora, me he desviado del tema.**

—**Eso veo **— rodó la mirada — **espero que puedas llevarte bien con la pequeña, eso le ayudará mucho a Inuyasha si es que piensan casarse algún día.**

—**Agradezco su consejo.**

Sin perder una sola pizca de elegancia Kikyo siguió platicando con lo que esperaba tener de futura suegra.

Con sentimientos negativos Inuyasha regresó a su casa para arreglar cuentas.

Recientemente se había despedido de Kagome tras hablar de aquellos pendientes y se encontraba más que negativo pensando en el infortunio que había conseguido.

Ahora debía arreglar algunos asuntos para llevar una vida con buena convivencia.

—**¿En dónde está Kikyo?**

Prácticamente exigió su presencia, pero ningún empleado pudo responderle.

—**Estuvo conmigo tomando el té, revisa en el jardín. Esa niña se pierde cuando más necesitas hablar con ella.**

—**¿Te dijo algo? **— frunció su ceño.

Si lo que Kagome decía era verdad, que tenía que serlo, jamás perdonaría que ocurriera lo mismo con su madre, aquella mujer que lo apoyó cuando más necesitaba.

—**¿Qué ocurre, cielo?**

Ignoró la pregunta de su hijo ya que sus facciones claramente emanaban lo mal que se encontraba.

—**Solo necesito hablar con ella.**

—**Pues entonces revisa en el jardín.**

Izayoi suspiró teniendo consigo la presencia de su marido.

Aquel que la abrazaba para reconfortarla.

—**¿Crees que haya pasado algo con Kagome y Kikyo? **— preguntó él.

—**No lo sé, pero… era de esperarse.**

—**Inuyasha sigue siendo muy torpe.**

—**¿Por qué no dices eso de tu hijo Sesshomaru? ¿eh? **— culpó.

Mientras Izayoi bromeaba con pizcas de molestia Inuyasha buscaba a su pareja por todo el lugar. Encontrándola en la habitación menos probable.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? **— frunció su ceño.

Kikyo se levantaba alterada del fino escritorio en aquella oficina.

—**¡Cielo! Estaba… eh… buscaba una casa para comprar, con la noticia que me diste ayer ya es seguro que nos quedemos aquí y como pronto haremos esto oficial…**

Se acercó a él para abrazarlo y depositar un beso en sus labios.

Inuyasha no respondió por mantener un rostro frío, molesto y ahora confuso.

Kikyo estaba dándole caricias sugerentes que terminaron por ocurrir gracias a su sensual y delgado cuerpo.

—_**Desvístete, cerraré la puerta.**_

Una vez más lo convenció con un susurro en su oído.

La peli negra estaba ignorando por completo lo que había hablado con Izayoi horas atrás, pero necesitaba eso gracias a la ausencia de su amado.

Ahora solo buscaba placer.

Uno que exigía con su desnudez.

—_**Hazme tuya, justo arriba del escritorio.**_

Sin dejar de pasar un minuto más Inuyasha obedeció tontamente.

Su enojo se había perdido en cuanto ella logró excitarlo con caricias.

Mientras tanto Kagome recogía a su hija de la escuela para cumplirle aquel capricho de ir al parque.

Juntas solicitándole nieve al heladero que pasaba por ahí.

Ambas con la esperanza de ver llegar al peli plata como habían quedado los padres cuando se vieron en el restaurante para arreglar sus asuntos

Esperanza que moriría justo ahí para Shyori.

… . …

Fin del capítulo

… . … . …

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

_Espera, espera… ¿me estás diciendo que Inuyasha hizo tal cosa porque estoy saliendo contigo?_

_Kagome enfureció más de lo común._

_Las cosas cambiarían para todos._

_Los accesos a Shyori se acabarían y la convivencia junto a los emotivos momentos morirían tras los actos del orgulloso peli plata._

* * *

Gracias a todas por brindarme compañía en esta bonita historia de amor.

Espero que todas se queden hasta el final para disfrutar de un bonito InuxKag.

Les mando un gran beso a aquellas que me han escrito, que alegría saber de ustedes. Si necesitan algo igual me lo pueden decir pues estoy abierta a hacer amistades.

Pero en fin, ¿les ha gustado? Espero que les agraden los cambios de trama y las repentinas sorpresas. Cualquier duda pueden comentarla y se las responderé en la próxima actualización.

Cada capítulo se subirá los martes, pero si no es posible será al día siguiente como sucedió esta vez ya que me quedé sin computador :(

¡Que tengan un gran día!

Espero su presencia el siguiente martes ;)


	3. Chapter 3

La rapidez con la que conducía Kagome Higurashi era prácticamente un delito.

Con el número de la escuela de Shyori en la pantalla de su celular salió inmediatamente del trabajo aún sin saber el motivo de la llamada, pero aquel instinto de madre que había adquirido hace siete años le decía que su hija la necesitaba, y efectivamente así era.

La directora personalmente solicitaba la presencia de la madre.

La alumna rebelde del día, Shyori Taisho.

—**¿Qué hizo esta vez?**

La secretaria de la directora le sonreía a la agitada y conocida madre.

Kagome había sudado al correr por los largos pasillos de la escuela y su uniforme de trabajo no le ayudaba con la ventilación en su cuerpo.

—**La directora la está esperando para tocar el tema, señora Higurashi.**

—**¿Ella está bien? **

Al encoger sus hombros Kagome entendió por parte de la secretaria lo complicado que sería el asunto con su hija. Solo deseaba que no hubiera algún herido.

Cuando entró a la oficina de la directora encontró a su pequeña sentada frente al escritorio.

Su cabello se encontraba suelto a como la había enviado y su uniforme estaba sucio, manchado y arrugado.

—_**Oh, cielos… **__— _dejó escapar.

Al escuchar la voz de su madre Shyori giró dándole una sonrisa llena de culpa.

La situación era explicada poco a poco para la madre.

Shyori había peleado con un compañero de su salón en clase de artes, por ello era que se encontraba llena de pintura y además su cabello rizado era un caos, incluso peor que cuando despertaba por la mañana.

—**El problema detrás de este altercado es que su hija no quiere decirnos el motivo de su ataque.**

Kagome suspiró — **¿ataque? **— la palabra la alteró — **¿de verdad golpeaste a alguien?**

Su madre no podía creer tal cosa, pero terminó por hacerlo ya que su hija solo apretó sus labios al no tener la seguridad para hablar de ello.

—**¿Por qué no quieres contarle a la directora lo que pasó?**

Shyori negó sin voz.

El silencio estaba molestando tanto a la madre que la directora se ofreció a dejarlas a solas pero la madre negó al instante con suma molestia.

Señal de que Shyori estaría en graves problemas quien al entenderlo peló sus ojos.

—_**Q-quiero que venga papá**_— susurró.

—**¿Su padre? **— inquirió sorpresivamente la autoritaria anciana.

—**Regresó de su viaje, puedo darle su número **— giró hacia su cabizbaja hija.

—**Entonces vamos a llamarlo, pero… nada va a sacarte de un castigo, pequeña.**

El estrés de Kagome la hizo rascarse el cuello. Esa claramente no era la primera vez que Shyori era llamada a la oficina de la directora, pero sí la primera por un problema así de grave.

Haber golpeado a un compañero era una fuerte acusación.

Algo que Kagome ni dudaba por la sonrisa que su hija le brindó al llegar.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos para que el padre pudiera llegar.

Al entrar a la oficina tanto la secretaria como la directora quedaron incrédulas. Sabían bien que Kagome era una madre soltera, lo que no entendían era el por qué había dejado antes a ese atractivo y responsable hombre.

—**Mucho gusto, señor Taisho. Siento que esta sea la ocasión en que se presente por primera vez en la escuela y no durante algún festival. Me temo que su hija ha cometido un altercado y esta vez no podemos ignorarlo.**

—**Muchas gracias por llamarme, ¿Shyori se encuentra bien?**

—**Sí, enseguida viene, acudió con su madre al baño para limpiarla y peinarla un poco **— sonrió.

—**¿Ella… pidió que me llamaran?**

—**Shyori lo ha solicitado, su hija se ha peleado con un compañero de clase, pero no quiere hablar a menos que usted esté presente. Ya hemos hablado con los padres del niño solo que no podemos darle una respuesta hasta que Shyori hable y nos cuente lo que pasó.**

El largo suspiro de Inuyasha se hizo presente en la oficina.

La mujer intentaba ser positiva, pero de un castigo Shyori no se libraba.

—**¡Papá! **— en cuanto la peli rizada entró a la oficina se abalanzó al hombre.

Su uniforme escolar ya lucía con menos pintura y su cabello ahora se encontraba atado en una sencilla coleta.

—**Ten cuidado cielo, vas a ensuciar a tu padre.**

Inuyasha agradeció por la preocupación, pero insistió en que no había cuidado ya que un abrazo era un abrazo.

Con una delicada sonrisa por parte de los padres la directora les pidió seguir con el tema.

Su padre era un gran motivo para hablar así que la pequeña peli rizada lo hizo sin que se lo pidieran.

—**Señora directora por favor perdóneme por lo que hice, es que Kyo estaba molestándome tanto que le pegué porque jaló mi cabello.**

—**¿Él te pegó primero?**

El padre frunció el ceño. A él no importaba quien había comenzado la pelea, solamente pensaba en aquel niño que se había atrevido a tocar a su hija.

—**Él me pegó primero, pero fue porque yo le lancé la pintura en la cara **— bajó su cabeza.

—**¿Y me puedes decir por qué?**

—**Es que… **— giró a su padre — **…perdón papá, es que él estaba diciendo que tú eras mi padre falso.**

Los tres fruncieron el ceño.

—**¿De qué hablas, cariño? **— cuestionó su madre.

Pero a pesar de que ella se lo preguntó Shyori siguió viendo a la mujer para seguir con su explicación.

—**Kyo decía que mi papá no existía en realidad, dijo que él no era mi verdadero padre porque yo no me parecía a él y que como mi mamá siempre estaba sola nunca me iba a dar a mi papá real.**

―**Ay cariño…**

Su madre entristeció

―**P-por eso fue que lancé la pintura… la maestra había pedido un dibujo de lo que más queríamos y como yo pintaba a mi familia Kyo comenzó a burlarse de mí.**

Ahora todo tenía sentido para los presentes y quedaba claro que ninguno de los dos niños se salvaba de llevarse un castigo.

Kyo por comenzar a burlarse y Shyori por agredirlo.

Castigo que aceptaría con gusto, pero antes iba a salir de la escuela tomando la mano de su padre para así restregarle en la cara a su compañero que realmente tenía uno y era claramente el real.

Ese era el motivo por el cual no quería hablar hasta que él llegara.

―**Siento mucho que esto sucediera, espero puedan entender que lamentablemente Shyori quedará suspendida estos dos días que faltan para terminar sus vacaciones.**

―**Lo entiendo directora y le agradezco infinitamente por no hacer que el asunto pase a mayores ya que entiendo esta es una institución sumamente estricta.**

―**No se preocupe, este error no pasa a mayores cuando las dos partes tuvieron que ver, pero espero Shyori, que esto no vuelva a suceder.**

La familia terminó por reír.

―**De verdad me alegra mucho que estén juntos de nuevo, se ven tan felices juntos y esas miradas que se lanzan dicen mucho, ya verán que todo en familia es mejor así que aquí los veo en el próximo festival entrando de vacaciones.**

Kagome quedó boquiabierta mientras que Inuyasha soltaba una risilla.

―**Nosotros n**―

―**Muchas gracias señora directora **― agradeció al interrumpirla**.**

Shyori peló los ojos al igual que su confundida madre.

―**Andando chicas, vamos por un helado **― giró a la anciana ― **un helado de castigo **― le guiñó para después obligarlas a salir de la oficina con bastante gracia.

Entre risas ignoraron el tema anterior.

Claramente a Kagome le había parecido algo extraño pero no tomó importancia donde no la había. Ella únicamente se preocupaba por lo importante.

Algo como su trabajo.

―**Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que regresar al trabajo mi amor.**

Acarició la cabeza de su hija.

―**Tómate un momento más que** **al fin y al cabo en tu trabajo no saben que el asunto está terminado.**

Shyori frunció el ceño.

―**Papá, ella me lo está diciendo a mí.**

Una segunda broma se había presentado en el peli plata.

Parecía que su padre estaba intentando bromear con su madre.

Aquella que sonrió sin mostrar interés alguno en su sentido del humor.

Lo que Inuyasha parecía hacer era formar una amistad con la madre de su hija sin notar que estaba propasándose un poco con ella.

―**Vamos solo un momento por el helado, pero en casa no verás más la televisión, no vas a salir y los colores que te acabo de comprar no los podrás usar hasta que se te levante el castigo.**

Sentenció su madre.

Habían bromeado de camino al estacionamiento de la escuela que no se hablaba todavía del asunto.

―**¡Mamá! ¡pero Kyo empezó!**

―**Y tú le seguiste, así que Shyori… estás castigada.**

―**P-pero papá…**

―**Ah no, tu papá no te va a sacar de esto.**

―**¿Ni un poquito? **― le entregó un puchero a su padre.

Dudando observó a la madre de su hija.

Kagome lo veía con cierto reproche, seguramente por lo mismo. Sus dudas.

―**Tu madre tiene razón, ese niño estuvo mal pero tú iniciaste una pelea y yo quiero una hija, no una boxeadora.**

Con la risa de la madre, el abucheo de la pequeña y la interesada mirada de Inuyasha los tres caminaron a un parque cercano platicando y bromeando entre sí.

Estaban pasando el rato tan bien que se olvidaron por completo de sus pendientes.

Kagome tuvo que mentir en su trabajo diciendo que el asunto con su hija se alargó tomando así el resto del día libre.

Inuyasha llamó a su padre para avisar que no llegaría ignorando las llamadas de aquella pálida peli negra de la cual todavía no hablaban.

Mientras ellos convivían como una familia aquella peli negra que esperaba a su amado en casa comenzaba a aburrirse.

Antes de que su pareja se marchara había tomado su tarjeta de crédito para despilfarrar la fortuna de los Taisho, cosa que Inuyasha desconocía pero de igual manera no le llegaba a molestar.

―**Kikyo.**

Llamaron por detrás.

Parecía que a Izayoi le gustaba sorprender de pronto.

―**Hola señora.**

Saludó con armonía a pesar de su inexpresivo rostro.

Sin embargo, Izayoi suspiró con malestar.

―**Cariño acabamos de tener una charla y parece que ya lo has olvidado.**

―**Lo siento señora pero voy algo tarde, me espera una amiga para ir a comer, ¿le importaría dejarlo para después?**

―**Espero que no haya un después, solo te pedí cuidado y más que nada respeto para esta casa.**

―**Oh… habla de**―

―**Otro encuentro más con mi hijo en la oficina de mi marido.**

―**Lo siento, prometo que no vuelve a suceder otra vez.**

Con una sonrisa Kikyo salió corriendo de ahí.

Aún no tenía claro a quien llamarle para salir a pasear, pero definitivamente no estaría encerrada en esa casa un momento más.

Era un hogar lleno de lujos y eso le encantaba pero si su peli plata no estaba ahí entonces no tenía sentido quedarse.

Mucho menos porque Sesshomaru ni siquiera había llegado a dormir y con él claramente podía entretenerse un poco. Al menos para intentar sacarle más de un simple saludo.

La prepotencia y la falta de respeto de Kikyo dejaron a Izayoi irritada.

Con ambas manos masajeaba su frente acudiendo rápidamente a la cocina para tomar un relajante té.

―_**Ojalá que ese niño pueda reconciliarse algún día con Kagome.**_

Susurró para sí misma.

Sin embargo,

―**¿Tan pronto dejaste de tolerar a la novia de Inuyasha?**

Su marido hizo presencia.

―**Es… complicada.**

―**Eso pensabas de Kagome.**

―**Sí **― suspiró ― **pero ellas son completamente diferentes. Sé que es el amor que nuestro hijo siente, pero… a veces siento que lo está echando a perder.**

―**Quizá y lo que deseas termina sucediendo.**

―**¿Por qué lo dices?**

―**Porque tu hijo está con Kagome ahora **― sonrió con victoria.

Ambos eran abuelos.

Eso daba a pensamientos familiares y lo único que querían era ver a esa pequeña familia unida.

Si todo marchaba bien las cosas terminarían por arreglarse y así agrandar el apellido.

Pero claramente siempre había un impedimento, lo que no se imaginaban era que esta vez no se tratara del destino sino de la mismísima novia de su hijo.

Kikyo había regresado por su móvil, pero al escucharlo todo decidió pasar a hacer algo mejor.

Conseguir cierto número de teléfono para empeorar un poco las cosas entre los nombrados.

El afectado esta vez no se trataba de Inuyasha.

Durante la estadía en el parque Kagome había rechazado dos veces cierta llamada que prefirió terminar por contestar.

Bankotsu reclamaba, exigía y gritaba su presencia en el trabajo para terminar su turno ya que sabía bien en dónde se encontraba.

Los aullidos del moreno se escucharon hasta fuera de la bocina del teléfono que prefirió levantarse para discutir con él y sus celos ya que todo lo estaba mal interpretando y tanto su hija como su padre la veían con el ceño fruncido.

―**Él siempre grita, pero termina abrazando a mami, tranquilo **― palmeó a su padre.

A Inuyasha empezaba a molestarle la poca edad de su hija mezclada con su madurez.

No estaba bien que una niña notara todo eso, quizá Kagome estaba verdaderamente enamorada de ese hombre como para permitir que Shyori se viera afectada en sus decisiones.

Molestia y coraje se presentaron en Inuyasha.

Un orgulloso hombre que no permitiría más esos tratos.

O por lo menos no en su pequeña peli rizada.

El error que Kagome había cometido con Bankotsu era no haberle contestado pues ahora parecía que el moreno estaba pensando en cosas verdaderamente irrelevantes y como no era una mujer de dejar temas pendientes se despidió de ellos para aclararle todo a su pareja.

Hombre al que ciegamente amaba.

―**¿Y… me llevas a comer? **

Pidió Shyori al sonreírle sin tomarle importancia a las órdenes que su madre le dio antes de marcharse.

Ante ello Inuyasha le entrecerró los ojos. No le había respondido por pensar en la excusa que su ex amada le dio.

Supuestamente Kagome tenía que regresar al trabajo por órdenes de su jefe inmediato. La pobre madre no tenía idea que el volumen de sus llamadas era lo suficientemente alto como para que medio Japón escuchara su llamada.

Ya sin presencia de su madre Shyori regresó a casa de sus abuelos para cumplir con las órdenes de su madre.

Bañarse hasta quitarse la pintura, hacer tarea aunque esté suspendida y obedecer ante los castigos que le había brindado. Cualquier desobediencia aumentaría su infantil condena.

―**¿Me compras unos colores? **

Pedía desde la bañera.

La casa de sus abuelos contaba con baño en todas las habitaciones. Un placer reconfortante para la pequeña ya que adoraba bañarse por horas entre burbujas y sus juguetes.

―**Claro nena **― Shyori rio ― **espera, espera ¡tu madre te acaba de castigar!**

Y la malvada niña terminó por reír de forma malvada.

Un claro truco.

Su pequeña era bastante inteligente, su sarcasmo la seguía y los trucos la rodeaban.

Definitivamente extrañaba no tenerla día a día. Deseó estar a su lado cada día que viajaba, pero hasta ahora que él tenía una madurez increíble podía darse cuenta que en verdad extrañaba cada segundo.

Deseaba ser despertado por ella, desayunar a su lado, bromear frente a la televisión y pasear siquiera a dar una caminata. Cosas diminutas que le pedía Shyori para simplemente pasar momentos a su lado y así crear hermosos recuerdos.

―**Oye cielo…**

Shyori suspiró ― **¿ya vas a comenzar?**

―**¿E-eh?**

―**Siempre que mamá quiere decirme algo que no me agrada comienza con esas palabras, ¿qué acaso hablaste con ella? ¿te dijo algo?**

Su padre terminó por bañarla entre largas risas.

―**Solo quería preguntarte una cosa.**

―**¿Ajá? **

―**El novio de tu madre te… ¿trata bien?**

La remojada peli rizada lo observó detenidamente.

―**¿Acaso quieres regresar con mamá?**

El silencio se presentó en ambos.

Una incomodidad para el peli plata pues no se acercaba siquiera a su cuestión.

―**Él es lindo conmigo, siempre me compra cosas y ayuda mucho a mamá, es muy gritón, pero nada del otro mundo.**

―**¿Te grita?**

―**No, a mí no, le grita a la televisión cuando su futbol pierde **― rascó su ojo.

―**Y… ¿a tu madre?**

―**A veces se pelean, aunque ustedes también lo hacían. Solo espero que él no me deje como tú lo hiciste.**

Otro sepulcral silencio los abundó en la habitación de Shyori.

Su padre la secaba mientras ella esperaba respuesta, pero se distrajo con la presencia de su abuela.

Izayoi se anunciaba con gracia saludándola con un par de bromas como siempre solía hacer. Esa mujer era una persona con elegancia y mucho sentido del humor.

Entre el cambio de pláticas Inuyasha salió de la habitación para que fuera su abuela quien le ayudara a elegir su ropa.

Tristemente ninguna era de su agrado así que optó por su pijama.

Aquello de mandar a una empleada doméstica a comprar la ropa para la niña y no su madre era una gran diferencia para la pequeña.

Solucionando problemas en el paraíso del amor Kagome terminó por marcharse a casa después de su jornada laboral. Una que tenía libre pero a final de cuentas regresó para hablar con el moreno en su oficina.

Ambos entraban a casa de la peli negra para llegar a otro tipo de soluciones.

Cada persona seguía y terminaba su día con relativa calma.

Shyori siguió durmiendo en la mansión de los Taisho como estuvo planeado desde días atrás pues su padre ahora sí podía darse el tiempo de atenderla.

Cosas que Shyori desconocía por no tener edad suficiente para saberlo. Y todo eso era algo tan fuerte para su madre que ni siquiera ella quería estar enterada de sus cosas.

Kagome veía como rechazo a la preferencia que el padre de su hija daba pues pasar todo un día con Kikyo que con la hija a quien no había visto durante todo un año era algo que en verdad la molestaba.

Ese tema por el momento estaba pausado. Reanudó cuando el peli plata llamó a Kagome para confirmarle que efectivamente seguiría quedándose con él obteniendo una ligera amenaza.

Claramente Inuyasha recordaba lo que había hablado con la amenazante Kagome un día anterior.

Ambos se habían visto en un restaurante tras terminar con un cliente de Inu no Taisho.

Kagome había llegado furiosa a pesar de que se dijo mantener la calma y terminó por decirle todo acerca de Kikyo y Shyori.

Si Inuyasha le daba una sola preferencia más a su pareja que a su preciosa niña ella misma sería quien hablara con Kikyo. Una opción mala por su pasada falsa amistad, pero a fin de cuentas bastante necesaria.

El peli plateado sabía y entendía las cosas. Cada persona era diferente, pero sabía bien a quien elegir si en algún momento llegaba a darse.

Él realmente estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kikyo

Ya incluso como familia Kikyo había planeado tener dos hijos.

Con el amanecer de un nuevo día Shyori y su abuela desayunaban juntas en el jardín.

La pequeña peli rizada ya se encontraba bañada y arreglada pues ella misma había organizado una salida familiar sin consultar a los padres. Ella simplemente se dio el permiso y los llamó a cada uno para fijar una hora.

A su padre le dejó un aviso con el mayordomo del hogar mientras que con su madre charlaba mediante video llamada con la ayuda de su abuela Izayoi.

―_**¿Estás tratando de unirlos? **_— le susurró su abuela cuando la madre se distrajo en la cocina de su hogar.

Shyori por su lado no contestó. Ella simplemente le sonrió cerrando sus ojos ya que una travesura más estaba siendo añadida a su lista.

La pequeña entendía que sus padres no podían estar amorosamente juntos, pero si podía conseguir que al menos se unieran en una amistad para ella sería mejor pues sus mejores momentos siempre le fueron en familia.

Por esos motivos tan tiernos era que Shyori hacía de sus travesuras.

Esperando a que su madre terminara su jornada laboral Shyori se puso a jugar con una empleada doméstica charlando sobre lo cerca que se encontraba de su cumpleaños.

Claramente la empleada era una infiltrada por parte de Izayoi.

Con el pasar de las horas la joven madre acudió con sus mejores vestimentas a la mansión de los Taisho para pasar el rato con su amada hija.

La pequeña la había citado para ir al parque dándole la excusa de que su padre se encontraba ocupado al igual que sus abuelos.

—**¿Lista para irnos? **— inquirió Kagome con una gran sonrisa en cuanto entró a la lujosa sala de estar.

—**¡Mami!**

Shyori corrió para abrazarla.

No habían pasado ni dos días y ya estaban abrazándose por extrañarse tanto.

—**Papá puede venir, ¿verdad?**

—**Seguramente sigue ocupado, cielo.**

—**No, él está libre.**

—**Pero me llamaste porque él no estaba disponible… **

Su ceño comenzó a fruncirse cuando vio a Shyori boquiabierta.

—**Hola cariño.**

Por suerte su abuela la había salvado de ser descubierta.

—**Inuyasha seguramente no tarda en bajar.**

—_**¿I…nuyasha?**_

—**Escuché que también quería ir.**

Tanto Izayoi como Shyori le sonreían a Kagome quien confundida ladeaba su rostro.

Estaba claro que había algo sumamente raro, pero no podía decir nada por la presencia del peli plata.

—**¿Kagome? **

Hombre que también yacía confundido.

—**No sabía que estabas aquí.**

—**Dirás que ya había llegado, ¿no? **— dijo ella, pero de igual manera a los dos les pareció sumamente extraño.

Una clara señal de que los dos no tenían idea del por qué estaban juntos.

Entonces Kagome giró inmediatamente a su hija.

Pequeña que le sonrió.

—_**Cielos **_— suspiró.

Inuyasha todavía no entendía y era porque no reconocía las travesuras de su hija gracias a la falta de atención por su parte.

—**Estoy lista.**

Lo menos esperado apareció dejando un sepulcral silencio.

Inuyasha había tragado saliva, Izayoi alzó las cejas mientras que Shyori y Kagome fruncían el ceño.

—**¿Papá?**

—**Eh… bueno, es que…**

—**Yo los acompañaré hoy al parque cielo **— bajó para acariciar su mejilla — **oh… no te había visto, Kagsy.**

—**Hola Kikyo.**

Las miradas de esas dos se volvieron tan profundas que incluso Shyori detectó cierto recelo.

—**Yo no sabía qu**—

—**Bueno yo me retiro, solo vine a dejarle un recado a Shyori.**

—_**¿Y no pudiste hacerlo por teléfono?**_— susurró Kikyo.

La altanería comenzaba a molestarle tanto a Izayoi que lo demostró con un gesto hacia su hijo.

Estaba claro que los tres iban a pasar tiempo juntos, pero las personas que Shyori pensaba no eran las mismas que tenía en mente su padre.

Shyori quería a sus padres e Inuyasha pensaba en su novia junto a su hija.

Algo que le había dejado claro a Kagome.

—**¿Por qué no vienes, mami?**

La inocencia de Shyori era la suficiente para causarle ternura a tres de los presentes.

—**Debo hacer el mandado, recuerda que ya no hay cereal.**

—**Uhm… bueno…**

A pesar de su malestar Shyori intentó, pero como era obvio no había logrado nada. La peli rizada detectaba que algo había entre ellas solo que no podía darse cuenta si era algo grave o simplemente había un poco de celos.

Con rápidas despedidas Kagome salió de la mansión dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Solo consiguió llevarse un gran bochorno en ese lugar, y Shyori pagaría las consecuencias con un castigo más por parte de ella, no claro sin explicarle lo que sucedía.

Sin más que hacer la madre se marchó a hacer sus pendientes.

Por el otro lado Kikyo y Shyori subían juntas al lujoso automóvil del peli plata, ambas observando como Kagome se marchaba en su viejo auto.

—**¿Te gusta la carcacha que conduce tu madre?**

—**Amm… pues es vieja, pero por dentro huele rico, algún día podemos ir en su auto si quieres.**

—**Ay cielo **— le sonrió.

Esas dos platicaban mientras el peli plata discutía con su madre.

Le había reprochado haber invitado a Kagome sin su consentimiento ya que la mujer no quiso delatar a su única nieta.

Sin embargo, a cierto hombre le molestó tanto el enojo de Inuyasha que le regaló un golpe en la nuca dejándolo mucho más molesto que antes.

—**Fue tu hija, imbécil.**

—**Tú no hables así de ella, idiota. Shyori sería incapaz de**_** ment…ir…**_

—**Si eres tan estúpido para darte cuenta que tu hija quiere a sus padres juntos entonces algo estás haciendo mal por criarla.**

Sesshomaru salió sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Y aun así no era como si Inuyasha tuviera algo que decirle, él simplemente balbuceó para sí mismo pidiéndole disculpas una y otra vez a su madre.

Con el tiempo y diversos susurros para sí misma después de tantos altercados mentales Kagome pasó por lo último que necesitaba para terminar con surtir las cosas en su hogar.

El área de farmacia estaba tan cerca, y no quería llegar, pero debía hacerlo.

Una vez que terminó pasó a una de las cajas para pagar siendo retenida al instante por falta de fondos.

Kagome Higurashi estaba haciendo una escena, y no era una dramática.

La peli negra se encontraba en shock porque esa era la única tarjeta en la que Inuyasha le depositaba la manutención de Shyori, y si esta estaba incompleta era porque el peli plata no había depositado lo correspondiente.

Mientras Kagome imploraba tiempo la cajera intentaba tranquilizarla enviándola a atención a clientes para que pudiera arreglar su asunto ya que lamentablemente Kagome no contaba con más efectivo.

—**¿Kagome?**

Llamaron por detrás.

Inevitablemente la peli negra se echó a llorar al abrazar a aquella persona.

La mujer que se había convertido en su mejor amiga después de aquella amistad traicionera de secundaria.

—_**Sango…**_

Ambas se unieron en un tierno y confortable abrazo.

La castaña intentaba seguirle el paso a lo que decía.

Hacía tiempo que no la veía, pero su amistad y amor permanecería por el resto de sus vidas aun así dejaran de verse una eternidad.

—**Ven, vamos. Miroku y yo estábamos ahorrando para rentar una casa, pero él lo entenderá.**

—**¿Q-qué dices? **— limpió una de las pocas y ligeras lágrimas que había derramado al verla.

—**Pagaré lo que te falta.**

—**No digas eso **— sollozó — **en realidad no es mucho, es solo que me ganó el sentimiento y mucho más al ver tu carota.**

—**¡Oye!**

Aunque se quejó ambas terminaron por reír.

Al pasar a pagar Sango no dejó de sujetar a Kagome del brazo para brindarle su apoyo.

Lo que la castaña había entendido la dejaba un poco desconcertada, pero nada como lo que Kagome llevaba en su carrito.

—**¿Te parece si vamos por un café?**

Sango le sonrió con ternura.

Definitivamente la había extrañado.

La mejor amiga a quien no veía por falta de tiempo a pesar de tenerla a pocas casas de la suya.

La grata sorpresa que se llevó Kagome fue a sus viejas amistades.

Miroku, Koga y Yura esperaban a Sango junto al padre y hermano de la castaña.

Una reunión entre ellos que pasó a ser lo mejor para Kagome gracias a no verlos durante meses.

—**¿Y cómo está el motivo de tu abandono? **

Interrogó Yura Sakasagami, compañera y fiel amiga.

—**Ya te dije que se llama Shyori, y mi diablilla está creciendo como nunca, gracias por preguntar.**

Ambas rieron.

—**Esa niña llevaría mi apellido si así lo hubieras querido, muñeca.**

Un guiño por parte del pretendiente de toda la vida se presentó para Kagome.

Koga siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios, pero ella nunca se permitió nada con uno de los amigos de Inuyasha pues ella jamás haría algo como eso.

Algo que a fin de cuentas Inuyasha terminó por hacer.

Mientras Shyori pasaba tiempo de calidad junto a Kikyo y su padre Kagome se había dado el tiempo de pasarlo con sus viejos amigos.

Cuando dio a luz ellos la visitaron seguido hasta que Kagome ya no se los permitió por falta de tiempo.

La peli negra trabajaba hasta cansarse y el tiempo libre era y sería siempre de su hija, pero ahora que su padre parecía estar de vuelta aprovecharía para salir un poco más y re hacer sus amistades.

Cada minuto que estuvo comiendo y bebiendo junto a ellos lo aprovechó como nunca antes.

Juntos platicaron, bromearon e incluso planearon otra salida así. Claro, no sin amenazar a Kagome antes pues si no aparecía ellos mismos irían hasta su casa, aunque Shyori estuviera dormida.

Todo era para volver a construir una amistad y ya no dejarla ir nunca.

Ellos eran personas maravillosas, era una lástima que los hubiera dejado ir con el tiempo. Kagome bien pudo buscar una solución para pasar tiempo tanto con su hija como con ellos, pero simplemente se cerró por los miles de problemas que se había creado al ser una madre soltera.

Problemas como el que se presentó en el supermercado horas atrás.

Uno que todavía no tenía bien aclarado.

—**¿Estás bien?**

Cuestionó Sango.

Su amiga se había alejado del grupo para acudir al baño, pero ya llevaba ahí mucho más de lo esperado.

—**Siento preguntártelo porque tal vez te incomode, pero... ¿qué ha pasado?**

Los suspiros se presentaron en la peli negra.

Kagome sabía que aunque había ausencia su confianza siempre permanecería en esa linda y duradera amistad. Por ello fue que se desahogó sin pensarlo.

—**Espera… ¿estás diciéndome que Inuyasha te quitó la manutención de Shyori porque estás saliendo con Bankotsu?**

—**N-no me la quitó… solo la redujo un poco…**

—**Lo que fuera Kag, ¿estás segura?**

—**Bueno, en realidad no hay otro motivo.**

—**¿Kikyo no será uno? **— Kagome apretó sus labios — **ya lo habías pensado, ¿cierto?**

—**Sí, pero… yo sé que Inuyasha no sería capaz, o al menos no porque se lo pide ella solo para joderme.**

Sango alzó sus cejas con sorpresa.

Era meramente raro si Kagome maldecía.

—**Bueno… no sé cómo ayudarte a resolverlo Kag, lo que sé es que tienes que hablar con él.**

—**Lo sé… pero, ¿qué le diré? No me puedo poner exigente, ¿qué tal si él necesitaba ese dinero?**

—**Si él lo necesitaba él te lo hubiera dicho, ¿no crees? Quizá hubo algún tipo de error.**

—**¿Eso crees? Es que… yo no creo que eso pasara ahora que sabe que estoy con alguien o bien, que él está con… ya sabes, Kikyo.**

—**Todo tiene una explicación, amiga. No te alteres.**

—**Está bien, hablaré con él.**

—**No olvides que no pueden pelear, tienen a una bella niña y deben de estar bien por ella.**

—**Lo sé.**

Ambas se sonrieron con ternura.

Cualquiera que las viera creería que eran una pareja realmente extraña pues sus miradas no demostraban más que amor puro.

—**Dime otra cosa, Kag.**

Kagome asintió con tristeza.

Era un gran momento para un tierno abrazo.

—**¿Por qué compraste una prueba de embarazo?**

… . …

Fin del capítulo

… . …

* * *

¡Hola, chicas!

Antes que nada agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado en busca de actualización o sus opiniones acerca de la escritura, espero mejorar así que ustedes pueden seguir marcándome los errores o los disgustos con confianza pues ustedes son las lectoras y deciden tanto como yo.

Lo segundo es que tristemente me he quedado sin PC, y no digo que dejaré de actualizar :'D digo que lo haré cada dos martes como lo ven hoy mismo :( así que muchas gracias y espero verlas la próxima actu, si me llega computadora entonces no se preocupen por el día, yo actualizaré antes!

Sin más, gracias y que tengan un gran día.


End file.
